Baby Blues
by Staceeee94x
Summary: Percy and Annabeth thought they had raised their daughter Charlie right, teaching her about the gods and camp. But when Charlie gets pregnant they feel like bad parents and also betrayed. They have to remember the Gods are Always Watching, R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Changed the flow of the story a bit, hope everyone still enjoys it, decided just to make it a cute wee story. Okay so I'm kinda clueless when it comes to school years in America but if I have it wrong please let me know. **

**Disclaimer - I only own Charlie everything else is Rick's **

_Title - Baby Blues _

_Summery - Percy and Annabeth thought they had raised their daughter Charlie right, teaching her about the gods and camp. But when Charlie gets pregnant they feel like bad parents and also slightly betrayed, one thing to remember is that the gods are __always__ watching. _

Chapter 1

"Oh crap" I cursed looking down at the stupid little pink plus sign. I was sitting on the floor of our bathroom. Being pregnant was the last thing on my mind right now, I was only sixteen and was preparing to sit my exams and choose my college options, not changing dipars and five o'clock feeds. I had been dreading this moment for two weeks. I had just found the courage to go to the chemist and buy a pregnancy test, and now I had to tell my parents.

I slipped the test into the pocket of my jeans and tiptoed out of the bathroom, I ran across the hall to my bedroom. I closed the door and flopped onto the bed, I lay on my back as I stared up at the ceiling. I still felt like a little kid; my room walls were the palest ever pink with a border of dark pink squares, running along the top of the room. Around the white twinkely ceiling light were little glow in the dark dolphins - which I got on a trip to Sea World once.

My guilt and stupidity wouldn't stop revolving around in my skull. It was the first time I had had sex, and Matt and I decided we didn't want to rush into it and make things complicated. We'd been seeing each other for three years, but my crush on him had first developed when we were only kids. And when we went into middle school he asked me out. We booked a hotel room for the night; I went by the room during the day and set up lots of candles and bought sexy yet sophisticated underwear. It was black and lacy with little white flowers stitched into the soft material. The room looked to pretty, I didn't want it to feel like a fling; it had to feel special - cause you only get one shot and doing it right first time. We were both virgins to that's what made it better, less scary and less intimidating. The night went by so fast. It felt strange and unfamiliar but at the same time it felt right - even though I was underage - I felt older; more mature.

I got up and looked at myself in mirror; I couldn't imagine what a baby bump would look like on my waist. I wasn't ready to be a mother - sure I would still love it all the same - I was only sixteen.

I ran my hands through my jet black hair and watched as it flapped crazily around my back. I was so mad at myself, how could I have been so stupid to let something like this happen. I then realised the temper my father had and felt scared to tell him, but he would understand. I was closer to him that my mother.

I was still looking at myself in the mirror when my mom, stuck her head round the door and said, "Hey Charlie dinner's ready, eh what are you doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" I said, smiling. I followed her out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

The table was all set for the three of us, I sat down infront of a plate of pasta, still feeling shaky from the revelations just recently. I picked up my fork and was about to put a mouthful in my mouth when my dad spoke to me, "Charlie you okay your looking a bit pale?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I said smiling slightly, I put a mouthful of pasta into my mouth, and as soon as it hit my taste buds I could feel a wave of nausea pass over me. I dropped my fork on the table, excused myself and ran into the bathroom.

I made it just in time. I pulled my head up from the toilet bowl and sat on the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest. I felt ill and sweaty. I grabbed my toothbrush from the holder and gave my mouth, teeth and tongue a good clean. When I unlocked the bathroom door I found my mom standing at the other side of it, "Charlie are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I shrugged, making it seem like no big deal. Mom raised an eyebrow not buying it, "Really I mean it, maybe I'm just nervous about going back to school tomorrow" I said, feeling my lies squirm around in the pit of my stomach.

"Okay" she said, the worry and concern not leaving her eyes, "You would tell me if you had a problem right?"

"Of course" I said giving her a small smile making the worry leave her face, "I think I might just go to my room", I walked up the stairs and went into my bedroom, not feeling like eating at all.

I bounced down on the bed and jumped back up because something was jagging into my side; I groped around in my pocket and pulled out the pregnancy test. I sighed at looked at it once more, feeling tears build in my eyes. I knew fine well that I had done something awful, that would make my parents really hate me, and I had to have a serious think about what I was going to do with it.

I got changed into my pyjamas -feeling too sad to do anything- and tied my hair up into a ponytail, I looked at myself in the mirror again, but this time I lifted my pyjama top up to just under my breasts, and touched my right hand to my belly.

I dropped my hands when I heard a soft knock on my door. I stretched over and opened it to see my dad standing there, "Hey dad" I said, cheerfully forgetting I still had the test in my hand. I held my left behind my back, "What'cha want?"

"Nothing just coming up to see how you are" he shrugged. I could tell my dad was feeling awkward, he was never good at talking to girls - well according to my mother -, I remembered when my 'time of the month' first hit. When I told him, he got all awkward and told me to phone my mom, so if he was like that on a simple matter of periods what he be like if I went into labour, "So how you feeling?" he asked again.

"Better. I'm a bit tired so I might just stay in my room tonight" I said, wishing my dad good night and then closing the door.

I walked over to my chest of drawers and pulled open the first drawer; I pulled out handfuls of clothes and then stuffed the pregnancy test at the bottom of the drawer then covered it up with the clothes. Hoping everything would go back to normal and that I would be carefree and pregnancy free.

I crawled into bed and pulled the covers over my head to suffocate the sounds of my sobs.

I woke up the following day with a thumping headache, I rolled onto my left side and crunched my eyes together hoping it would go away so I could go back to sleep. I ended up getting woken up by my mom knocking my door and calling in, "Charlie get up, you've got school"

I sighed and slowly got out of bed, I pulled out a pair of jeans and grabbed a clean tee-shirt off of my clothes pile and quickly got changed. I was down stairs just as my parents were both leaving, "Charlie you want a lift? I'm early today" dad asked, opening the front door.

"Yeah sure give me five minutes" I ran back up stairs; I quickly ran a brush through my hair and tied it into a plait, went into the bathroom and gave my teeth a brush, and headed into the kitchen got an apple from the fruit bowl. Just as we were about to go out the door I got my bag out from under the table in the hall and left the house.

I got to school with five minutes to spare, "Bye dad" I said, closing the car door and running up the steps of my school. I quickly walked along the corridor to my locker and took out books I needed.

I closed the locker door and found Ashley standing at the other side, "Hey Charlie" she said. Ashley was wearing a cute white skirt, and a white vest top with red polka dots. Her curly blonde hair was loose around her shoulders.

"Hi" I said, shouldering my bag and hugging my books to my chest. "How was your holidays?"

"Great. You missed Ryan Blare's party on Saturday" she said, sounding a little down.

"Yeah, how was it?" I asked.

"It was okay, a bit crowded. I didn't stay long" she shrugged.

"When does your sister start college?" I asked.

Ashley rolled her eyes and pulled a face, "Next week". Ashley came from a large family of five siblings, Ashley being the middle sister she had middle-child-syndrom. Her oldest sister got married young to a rich slightly older man, which won the favour of their parents. And then the praise baton was passed on to the second oldest sister which was a straight A student and managed to get into Yale - which she was starting shortly. James being the only son in the family got his parents attention because he was a 'mommy's boy' and was active and athletic, the youngest sister was only four and the baby so she got cooed over and snuggled. As for Ashley she felt like an outsider watching in on her perfect little family, so the only way for her parents to give her any attention was to stay out late, run over her minutes on her phone and shop 'till the amount on her cards became unbearable. "How was your holidays?" she asked.

"Good, I visited relatives of my parents" I said, pushing open our homeroom class door.

"Ugh that sounds great, your life is so much more better than mine" Ashley whined.

"You wish" I uttered.

That night when I was sitting in my room doing homework when my phone buzzed. I put my pen down and pick up my blackberry, **1 New Message**, it said across the screen. I clicked the **Read **button and it said. _Hey Charlie it's Matt, sorry I didn't txt u bck yesterday, I can't meet up on Saturday my cousins is visiting. _

I sighed not even bothering to text back, Matt was always doing this, like when I really needed to talk to him he was always busy - like then - and when I was busy he complained that I never see him. Sometimes he was a right pain in the ass.

When I finished my homework I went downstairs and was sat in the living room and turned on the T.V, I started to flicker through channels and found a programme about teenagers who got pregnant really early in life. I decided to keep it on and see how my life would turn out. To be honest you didn't need to be a psychic to know that my life would turn out really hard and stressful.

When the second break in between the programme was finished my dad walked in from work, he stuck his head round the living room door, "Hey Charlie what you watching?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"A programme about pregnant teens" I said, he just nodded and started to watch it with me, "Dad what would you do if I got pregnant?" I asked.

"How young we talking?" he asked ,looking at me.

"Eh sixteen/seventeen" I said, looking away from him and focusing on an advert for cat litter.

"I don't think I would be happy, but whatever you decided to do was up to you" he sighed, "I better go get dinner started your mom will be in soon" he said standing up and ruffling my hair.

"Thanks" I said, smoothing my hair back down. That short conversation didn't help at all.

Dinner that night was okay I wasn't sick but my mom kept giving me glances as if watching to see if I was going to throw up. I tried to ignore them as possible, but easier said than done. After dinner the three of us were in the living room watching mindless television, we did watch a movie but it got boring so mom changed it to some programme about houses, so I said goodnight and went to my room.

The following day I was too ill to go to school, my parents just let me have the day off as I was rarely off. They told me to stay in bed and try to get some sleep and feel better. I closed my eyes dreaming of having a fault proof life.

The end of the month was coming up soon and I would have to go for my first scan, but how would I go without telling someone. I decided I should tell Ashley cause she mind taking me. If made it a lot easier not to tell my parents, then it was something I was willing to do.

I picked up my blackberry and dialled Ash's phone she picked, "Hey Charlie" she said cheerfully.

"I need to talk to you can we meet up somewhere?" I gushed.

"Yeah sure I'll meet you at the park" she said.

"Okay" I said hanging up. I grabbed my hoodie from my chair and headed down stairs, I shouted a goodbye, said I wouldn't be late and left.

**A/N It's not the best but it's something I guess :/ please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Please enjoy, I've changed it slightly. **

**Disclaimer - I only own Charlie everything else is Rick's **

_Title - Baby Blues _

_Summery - Percy and Annabeth thought they had raised their daughter Charlie right, teaching her about the gods and camp. But when Charlie gets pregnant they feel like bad parents and also betrayed, also the gods are __always__ watching. _

Chapter 2

I left the house and walked to the park near my house. I sat waiting when finally I seen Ash walk round the corner. "So what do you need to tell me" she said, breathlessly plonking down on the swing next to me.

I swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat and then finally said, "Eh about two/three weeks ago me and Matt had sex-" I started.

"Oh my god, Charlie please tell me your not pregnant?" Ashley said, looking at me. I looked down tears filling my eyes, "Oh honey" she whispered, jumping off of her swing to wrap her arms around me, "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea, but I mean I want to keep it" I said, my voice quivering.

"Charlie you can't keep it your parents will kill you" she said, quietly.

"I realise that…" I was then was struck with an idea, "There's a summer camp I go to every year so I could just go there, all I have to do it hide it 'till summer and then I can go to camp"

"That could work but what will you do when you go into labour?" she asked plucking out a problem.

"I don't know, I'll think of that when the time comes"

"Well I hope you succeed" she said, standing up, "I need to go; I have loads of homework" she asked. "Bye and call me if you need anything" she said, giving me another quick squeeze and we walked out of the park linking arms, and then went our separate ways.

When I went home I was feeling a lot better about the fact I told someone but still feeling crappy about not telling my parents, I decided to just go to my room and phone Matt so I could get more of my guilt to disappear.

"Hey" he said on the third ring.

"Hi Matt I'm going to make this quick, right do you remember about two/three weeks ago me and you had sex?" I said quickly. There was a pause on the other line and then he answered:-

"Uh-hu" he said.

"Well I'm pregnant" I said.

"Oh right…Eh Charlie I have to think about this, so how about I call you back?" he said.

"Wait! You always do this whenever I need you your not there I can't take it anymore, you have to be here for me now" I said feeling a little overwhelmed.

There was noise in the background on Matt's line and finally he said, "Well I don't want to be a dad, Charlie. I'm sorry but you have to do it on your own" he said calmly and then hung up.

Just like that Matt was no longer going out with me. I wasn't sure so I sat quietly for a few minutes thinking and then it struck I was going to be alone with a baby. And I knew fine well my parents wouldn't be happy but they would help out.

That was two people out of the four I needed to tell. Now all I had to do was break the news gently to my parents, I sighed and thought of a plan. I would just have to suck it up and tell my mom. I was close to her but I was closer to my dad, so I would take him to his favourite place in the world - the beach.

The following day I woke up late so I was late into school and got into trouble for being late. When I got into English I noticed I got a few looks and was ushered over by Ash. I sat down and snapped quietly, "Who did you tell?"

"No one, I've kept my mouth shut" Ashley said seriously, and then her tone got bitchy "But that bitch, Heather Parker heard about it off of the guys on Matt's lacrose team so naturally it got spread around"

Heather James, was pretty, popular and an overall total bitch. She got the thrill out of making people's lives horrible. "I'm going to slap her" I said gritting my teeth together. The rest of the period I couldn't concentrate, I kept getting stares and hearing whispers. When the bell rang I dragged Ash out of the class room and went to the bathrooms, where I broke down in tears. "I can't do this" I said desperately, sitting on the counter top.

"Charlie there is only four months until summer, your almost a month along and there are three months for the summer, so basically you can go on maternity leave' 'cause you would only have a month left and then you'll have your baby" Ashley said.

"That could work but what I'm I going to do for four months?" I asked.

"Three words" she said, pausing, "Suck. It. Up" she said counting it out on her fingers,

"You try being pregnant" I said.

In the end we went with Ash's idea that I would have four months to tell my parents and then go to camp and come back and have my baby and everything would be back to normal. And plus the average month woman start to show are at between three and four months and I wouldn't be that big anyway. I decided I would tell my parents before my bump started to show. "Ashley would you be able to take me to the hospital to get my six week scan? Im too scared to go myself" I said, hopping down from the counter.

"Sure I'll be by your side the whole way through it" she said, giving me one of her big Hollywood smiles.

Just as we were leaving the bathroom, three girls walked in giggling. The front one was Heather Parker her friends Amanda Brown and Mia Deans. When Heather saw me she said, "Oh look it's the pregnant whale" she sai, cackling. Her honey blonde hair was hanging around her shoulders perfectly and her crystal blue eyes twinkled with poison.

"Shut up Heather just because you got rid of yours doesn't mean you can be so hateful" Ashley spat acidly.

"How dare you speak to me like that" Heather snapped, pushing past and looking in the mirrors.

When we were leaving Amanda and Mia gave us glares and shot insults. "Pathetic isn't it, that she makes digs you for being pregnant when she got knocked up a lot younger than" Ashley said, still releasing anger.

"Its fine, thanks though, let's just go or we'll be late for history" I said, keeping a hold on Ashley so she didn't go back into the bathroom and slap Heather into next month.

The rest of the day went fine I didn't get anymore stares and comments made about me but when I went home I was given a list about a mile long of chores to do. I just accepted it and did them.

**A/N it's a bit short but hopefully the next one will be slightly longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Enjoy Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews**

**Disclaimer - I only own Charlie everything else is Rick's **

_Title - Baby Blues _

_Summery - Percy and Annabeth thought they had raised their daughter Charlie right, teaching her about the gods and camp. But when Charlie gets pregnant they feel like bad parents and also betrayed, also the gods are __always__ watching. _

Chapter 3

Three weeks later 

Nothing interesting happened since when Heather was being a bitch to me in the toilets. I went to school and still got whispers off of people but nobody dared to speak to me like that because they knew fine well Ashley would pound them.

Ashley had agreed to take me to my six week scan along, so I was sitting in the living room waiting for her to arrive. I still hadn't told my parents but I had a feeling my mom was slowly connecting the dots. When I heard the door bell ring I sprinted to the door and left the house. When I closed the front the door, Ashley said loudly "Hey Mommy!"

"Shut up my parents could have heard you" I said getting in the front passenger side. "Thank you so much" I added.

"It's no problem" she said starting the engine.

I felt like so weird being in a maternity hospital, the last time I was in a hospital in general was when I was eight and I feel off my bike and broke my arm. We were sitting in a green waiting room. The seat were very uncomfortable, there were posters of babies all over the walls, a question box, a drinks machine that sold water only and a bunch of baby and mother magazines which were curling at the ends from age.

"I hate the smell of hospitals" Ashley said, coming back from the vending machine.

"Same" I said sighing.

We were waiting silently listening to the sounds of the receptionist scribbling her pen, the sound of the fans blowing out cold air, the sounds of trolleys and feet walking through the doors.

Finally the door across from us opened up and a short woman with red hair read from her clipboard, "Charlie Jackson" We stood up and followed the smiling nurse into the examination room. The little room wasn't any different; the walls were still scrub green, there were more uncomfortable chairs and I could still hear the same sounds I heard in the waiting room. The only difference was that there was a desk, a green bed and a monitor.

The nurse put down her clipboard and said, "Okay Charlie if you don't mind me asking but when the last time you were sexually active was?" she said, it openly as if she just asked if I wanted a cookie.

I looked at Ashley and she started to giggle, "Eh around six weeks ago" I said.

"Oh, so you would be here to have your first scan. Am I right?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah you're right" I said.

"Okay so would you like to get on the bed for me and roll up your tee-shirt" the nurse said. The nurse came back with a squeezy bottle and a remote shaped object. She sat down on a chair and wheeled it over to the bed, "Okay this will be cold" she warned. And the opened the bottle and squirted a dollop onto my exposed stomach.

When the gel hit the skin on the stomach I said stupidly even though the nurse even told me "It's cold" she just smiled and started to smooth the gel over my stomach. She pressed the little remote shaped thing to my stomach and started to move it around. When she stopped she pointed to the monitor, which was now showing a black and white image of circles and dots. "That little oval shape right there is your baby" she said.

Ashley came closer and looked at the screen, "Charlie it's beautiful" Ashley said, "It's so small" she added. "Are you going to tell your parents now?"

I thought for a moment and said slowly not taking my eyes off of my baby, "Maybe"

When the nurse cleaned off the jelly substance and handed me a printout of my baby. She booked another scan for six weeks later, handed me a couple of leaflets and gave me the number of my midwife and to give her a call if I was unsure of anything.

We left the hospital and got back in Ashley's car, "Do you want me to take you home?" she asked.

"Yeah sure" I said, dreading the looks I'd get when I told my parents where I had been.

I tucked the leaflets into the back pocket of my jeans and I put the scan into the pocket of my hoodie. I opened the front door and walked into the quiet hall. I walked towards the living room door and heard voices. The voices sounded angry and shocked. I recognised my mom and dad's voices, but the other two I couldn't place. I tiptoed back down the hall and went up the stairs to my bedroom. I took the leaflets and scan out of my pocket and hid them in my drawer where the pregnancy test was hidden. I sat in my room sitting against the door listening to the conversation going on in the living room. "…It's not an excuse" a woman's voice said stressed.

I pressed my ear harder into the wood of the door and heard a man's voice, "Everything will work out" he said, coolly, "We must be going" he added. I heard the living room door open and being closed again, then the front door was opened and the closed again.

I stood up and went downstairs quietly stood in the frame of the open living room door and found my dad pacing and my mom in tears sitting on the couch. "What going on?" I asked, feeling worried.

They both looked up when I spoke, "When did you get home?" mom asked.

"Just there why?, what's happened?" I asked, sitting down.

"When were you going to tell us?" dad asked, with his back to me.

"What? I have no idea what's going on" I said. Inside I knew perfectly well what they were angry about, and I realised who the other man and woman were - they were my grandparents, gods Poseidon and Athena - with a sickening feeling I knew that they had found out somehow that I was having a baby.

"How long were you going to keep quiet about it" mom muttered.

"I'm confused, have I done something wrong " I said shakily.

"We know you're pregnant" dad said, looking angry and disappointed..

I could actually feel the colour being drained from my face as that last sentence hit me, I stood up and defended my case, "I didn't mean to it was an accident" I said, feeling the tears bubble in my eyes.

"We thought you were being careful" mom said standing beside me.

"I was but condoms are only seventy five percent effective" I said matter-o-factly.

"That's still not a good enough excuse, you knew fine well that their only seventy five percent effective, yet you still had sex, why?" dad shouted.

I ran my fingers through my hair and said honestly, "Because I love Matt and we both felt ready, there you happy?"

The look my mom gave me was heart shattering, "Charlie how could you do something like this? We thought we raised you right; teaching about your family and history, told you you're not safe around monsters and taught you to fight them off. Why would you do it?"

I sat back down and said, "No I have no idea why I did it. I didn't plan for it to happen, and I don't want to be responsible for the world falling on my shoulders. I don't want to have to change schools every few months, because someone found out what I was. I want to be a teenager; I want to go to parties and hang out with my friends. I don't want to be you or you" I said pointing at my parents each in turn. "At my age you were heroes, I'm never going to do any of those things in your stories, I want to be normal" tears were now sliding down my face.

"But that doesn't mean you have to go and get pregnant at sixteen, Charlie you're a good kid" my dad said softly.

"This is exactly how I pictured yous would react that's why I didn't tell you" I said.

"And wait for us to find out?, how were you going to hide it?" dad asked.

"I'd go to camp in the summer and tell you I was pregnant when I came back" I said honestly.

"Does Matt know?" mom asked, steering the subject away from me.

"Yes he does and he wants nothing to do with me or his child so he's avoiding me. I think our relationship ended a few weeks back" I said, feeling cold inside. That was not the best thing to say, the look I was given off of my father would make any tough guy crawl under a rock and hide for a few hundred years.

"And you weren't going to tell us?" he asked angrily.

"I didn't think you needed to know" I said.

"Okay, Annabeth stay here with Charlie I'll be right back" he said, walking out of the living room.

"Dad, dad where you going?" I said, "Don't do anything you won't regret" I said running after.

When he stopped at the front door he turned to me and said, "I certainly won't regret this" and he left.

**A/N oooooh a sort of cliffy, the next chapter will be posted soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey sorry if I haven't updated in a long time, my rooms getting redecorated so my computer had to get unplugged and all my files are on it so I now have to use my mum's laptop. So just bear with me. **

**Disclaimer – I only own Charlie everything else is Rick's **

_Title – Baby Blues _

_Summery – Percy and Annabeth thought they raised their daughter Charlie right but when she gets pregnant they feel betrayed and let down. _

Chapter 4

Dad came home late that night. When he left mom went straight to her bed, she said she was too stressed and had a sore head. So I just lay on the couch contemplating whether I should or shouldn't phone my dad and find out where he had got to. I decided not to encase it made him even angrier.

I was about to go up to my bed when I heard the front door closing. I stood in the hall to find my father coming in. He looked terrible; he looked stressed, tired and crinkled but not angry – thankfully.

"Hi" he said when he saw me standing there. I just gave him a sad smile and he continued, "I'm sorry for what we said tonight"

"I understand" I muttered my mouth feeling like sandpaper.

"Charlie you know that if you ever need to tell us something as important as this you can just tell us" he said.

"Yeah" I said, "I just felt so scared to tell you because I didn't want you to be mad at me", for like the millionth time that night my eyes began to fill up. Dad held out his arms and let me crawl into them, "Dad what did you do tonight?" I asked.

"Something I now realise that I'm not proud of" he sighed.

"As long as you didn't kill anyone, I think everything will be okay" I said, "Do you want to see the scan of my baby?"

He agreed and said he would wait in the living room while I ran upstairs and got the copy of my scan. I walked into the living room and handed it over, "The nurse said that's it right there", I said, pointing to the little peanut shape.

He just smiled and looked at it, "I remember going with your mom to go get her scan done" and handed it back.

"It feels weird going to be a mom, I mean two years ago I started high school and now look" I said.

"Of course you'll feel weird, me and your mom thought you wouldn't start having children until you were at least in your twenties" he said truthfully.

"What do my grandparents think of me?" I asked.

"Which ones?"

"Grandma Athena and Grandpa Poseidon?" I asked.

"They're not happy that's for sure, and plus your baby will only be part half-blood so you have to decide whether or not to send it to camp when it gets older" he said.

"I think I'd want it to learn about its family history so I probably would" I said. "Dad where did you go tonight?" I asked.

He paused for several seconds and then said, "I went to go see Matt"

Fear took over me and I had to ask, "Why and did you hit him?"

He slowly said, "I went to tell him to step up to his responsibilities and be a dad"

"Why? You know fine well he doesn't want anything to do with this baby, and did you hit him?"

He paused again obviously choosing his words carefully, "I only punched him"

"Only. You _only _punched him! Are you mental?" I exploded feeling sick, throwing myself off of the couch. "I can't even talk to you right now, I'm going to my bed" I stood up and marched up the stairs and went into to my room.

I closed the door and sat behind it, barricading myself in my room and all unwanted people out. There was no way in hell that Matt would even consider being a parent now. And wait until everyone else at school finds out what happened.

The following day I woke up early, went for a shower and took my time getting ready; I chose to put on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a long checked shirt with a skinny black belt, I pulled on my boots while looking out the window. I sighed and made my way down stairs. It was mom's day off so I didn't bother her to give me a lift to school, but she stopped me on my way out the door.

"Charlie" she said, "I'm sorry what I said last night, I over exaggerated" she said.

"Its fine I understand" I said, "I need to go or I'll be late"

"Do you want me to drive you?" she asked.

"No its fine I need to talk to Ashley anyway, but thanks" I said, leaving the house.

When I stood outside watching the rain bounce off of the ground in big fat drops. I pulled my hood up and walk fast down to the bus stop. As I was standing a red Peugeot 207 cc came swinging round the corner, music blasting out of the speakers. And sitting in the driver seat was Heather; glossy blonde hair – like a cover girl pinned to her head, a big pair of dark sunglasses covering her blue eyes. Her lips turned into a mischievious grin. She turned to Mia who was sitting in the passenger seat and let out a giggle, and then put on an innocent face and said to me, "Charlie I heard your Baby's dad wants nothing to do with you and your bastard" she said loudly so everyone at the bus stop heard.

"Heather, that has nothing to do with you so piss off" I said angrily.

Her face turned into a horrible sneer, flipped me off and drove away. I just rolled my eyes and got on the bus because it was pulling round the corner.

I got into school just in time to see Ash waiting at my locker, she looked just as fresh face as ever. She was wearing a pair of slouch plants, and a sparkly black top.

"I need to talk you in the bathrooms" I said, closing my locker and dragging her off to the bathrooms.

When we got there I checked to make sure no one was in any of the toilet stalls and then told Ashley everything that happened the night previous. "So has Matt spoke to you about your dad kicking his ass yet?" she asked, kicking one of the toilet lids down and sitting on it.

"No not yet I don't think he will though" I said, pacing the floor.

"I still think he's being an ass not helping you with this. It's basically his fault anyway" Ashley shrugged.

"You cant just blame him. We both knew what we were getting in" I said quietly.

"Charlie how can you sit there and defend him for what he said to you" Ashley snapped. I just sighed and watched her in the mirror, "Maybe your right"

**A/N Okay here's chapter 4, I really need a name and a gender for the baby and if you have any ideas please let me know, because I have no idea, the winner gets a virtual cookie :D I'd send a real cookie but I have a feeling my postman might eat it :') but thanks anyway for bearing with me so far and reviewing and favouriting so far it means a lot to me. The next chapter should be up shortly. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I an actually really chuffed I got my computer put back up so I'll be able to upload chapters more frequently. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing **

_Title - Baby Blues _

_Summery - Percy and Annabeth thought they had raised their daughter Charlie right, teaching her about the gods and camp. But when Charlie gets pregnant they feel like bad parents and also betrayed, also the gods are __always__ watching. _

Chapter 5

I was sitting in my room attempting my maths homework when I started to get a really bad pain in the lower part of my stomach. I swung round in my swivel chair and tried to get up, but the pain was too much, sat down heavily onto my bed. _I can't be going in to labour it's too early _I said to myself panicking.

I closed my eyes and gripped the bed sheets, _think back to what they would tell you to do in T.V programmes and movies_. I took deep shaky breaths and tried to calm down. Now was not the time to panic. When I was feeling slightly calmer. I carefully stood up and ever so slightly shuffled out my bedroom.

I made it too the top of the stairs where I had to sit back down. I held onto the railing of the staircase and leaned my head against my curled, white knuckled hands. I then screamed out in pain.

I heard movement in the kitchen - hoping it was my parents - and then I heard footsteps coming coming up the stairs next to me. "Charlie, what's wrong?" my mom asked, worried.

"My stomach" I uttered, "It really hurts"

"Okay stand up we'll bet in the car and go check everything is okay at the hospital" she said, helping me stand up.

We got in the car and were heading for the hospital, the journey felt like hours, the pain didn't fade and re-appear, it was just a steady, rhythmic pulse of pain in my lower abdominal. Dad dropped us off at the doors and said he would park the car and then come find us.

We went into the maternity hospital and went to the reception with it's overly smiley receptionist. She was tall and thin, with long blonde hair - which past her shoulders -, "Hello, what can I do for you?" she said smiling, her brown eyes shining.

"My daughter is almost seven weeks pregnant and is complaining of sharp stomach pains, her doctor is doctor is Dr. Campbell, and her mid-wife here is nurse Jones" my mom said, calmly to the receptionist.

"Okay, if you would just like to fill out these forms and take a seat over there. Thanks" she said, going to answer the ringing phone.

We sat down my stomach still giving out twinges of pain. I sat and listened to my mom scraping the pen along the paper. "Mom, will everything be okay?" I asked, my voice cracking from unshed tears.

She put the sheets down and looked at me, "I hope so" she said, offering me a small smile.

When my dad caught up to us; the three of us were finally called into the same little room where I had my scan done. We sat down at the little desk that was in the corner of the room and asked me lots of questions.

"I know I've asked you this before but do you smoke or drink alcohol regularly?" she asked.

I looked at both my parents and replied, "No"

She smiled and ticked a box, and then asked, "Have you been intimate since I last seen you?" she asked.

This time my parents look at me, and what made it worse was that they sat at either side of me. I felt like their stares where closing in on me, making me claustrophobic, "No, no I haven't been intimate" I said, a little too fast.

"Okay good, so it sounds to me like minor contractions, some woman go through them later, so I'll take another scan and see what's happening" she said smiling.

"Okay" I said, feeling a little relieved.

I did the same routine I did when I came up for my first scan, with Ashley. I lay down on the green bed and rolled my tee-shirt up - I was actually amazed I could actually see the changes in my body - as it began to shift to mould around my child. Sometimes it didn't even feel like I was going to be mom.

Nurse Jones squirted some of that jelly stuff onto my stomach and started to smooth it around with the transducer. She studied the screen carefully and then she froze. "I shall be right back" she said, and walked briskly out of the room and closed the door firmly.

Moments later she came back with an older woman around the age of fifty, she had a kind face and curling grey hair tied into a bun at the top of her head. Her round glasses made her soft green eyes appear larger. "Hello I'm Nurse Webster and I am the head nurse" she said, shaking my parent's hands and then mine. "Nurse Jones says there appears to be a problem with the scan" she said.

I looked at the screen which was now showing just a solid black colour. I started to panic again. I could feel my heart rate speed up and my breathing get faster. The older nurse came over and placed a withered hand on my shoulder, "It will be okay dear, I'll take a look and see what we can do" she said, giving me a reassuring smile.

She took the transducer and began to do what nurse Jones was doing and then she stopped and said to nurse Jones, "May I have a look at this lady's paper work?" she said.

Nurse Jones walked over to the desk and picked up the card folder that was sitting on it and handed it over. "Hmm, very strange" she muttered. "Nurse I think you read the scan wrong" she said to the nurse and then to me, "It appears you are having twins" she said.

"What?" I asked stunned.

**A/N Next chapter should be up soon :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay I've decided Charlie should have twins - a boy and girl - I've decided on the girls name but the boy's (I still have no idea) so if you have any boys names please let me know (: **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing **

_Title - Baby Blues _

_Summery - Percy and Annabeth thought they had raised their daughter Charlie right, teaching her about the gods and camp. But when Charlie gets pregnant they feel like bad parents and also betrayed, also the gods are __always__ watching. _

Chapter 6

Nurse Jones walked over to the desk and picked up the card folder that was sitting there and handed it over. "Hmm, very strange" she muttered. "Nurse I think you read the scan wrong" she said to the nurse and then to me, "It appears you are having twins" she said.

"What?" I asked stunned.

"Nurse are you sure?" my mom asked.

"Yes I'm one hundred percent positive your daughter is having twins" she said smiling and then sending a small glare that read _you are meant to be a professional, do act like it _in Nurse Jones's direction. She then nodded and patted me on the shoulder, "Those pains you were feeling were just contractions. Everything will be fine, you've got just over seven months of pregnancy before you can worry" she said smiling. "I'll see you later I've got a woman in labour" she said, walking out of the room.

"Charlie I'm sorry I read your scan wrong" Nurse Jones said blushing slightly from being humiliated. "I see no point in seeing you in five weeks since this is like the scan now, so I'll fill out another appointment card and if you come see me again in eight weeks" she said.

"Okay" I replied, still in shock of the fact I was having twins. The nurse wiped off the gel and handed me my appointment card along with another scan of my _babies_, "Wait so are you saying my next appointment, I'll be five months?" I asked.

"Why yes" she said, thinking for a bit, "Yes you will, is there a problem?"

"No, just that's a big time gap" I asked puzzled.

"It's actually quite normal, most woman don't have their first scan until they are at least six months along" she said.

When we were in the car ride home I looked down at my scan, "Mom what are we going to do about space?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about that, we could put the babies in the guest bed room" she said.

"Yeah that's a good idea, I think I might go and get told the sex of the babies the next time I go for my scan" I said.

"That's a good idea that means we can get ideas on names" she said.

"What names do you like?" I asked my parents.

"It's up to you, it's your babies" mom said, "I like the name Paige".

"It's okay, I like the name Lauren" I said.

"It's a really common name" mom said, "I'm surprised you didn't go for a strange name, remember you were adamant you would call your baby Cucumber" mom said laughing.

"Mom, that was a dolly and I was six" I said backing up my case.

"Yeah well you were positive you would call it that" she said, still laughing.

"No I'm serious, I have no idea what I'm going to do; I don't have any clue of what to call _them, _I don't have clothes, bottles, diapers; I don't have anything" I said, starting to feel worried.

"Charlie, listen to me, we have seven months to get everything, it will all work out" mom said, reassuring me.

"Hopefully, hey can I still go to camp?" I asked.

"No" my dad said, for the first time throughout the car ride home.

"Why?" I don't have to do anything, just go and see my friends, my aunties and uncles. Which was still something I was still not used to saying yet,.

"Because even though you say that, we know you Charlie, you'll want to join in capture the flag and chariot races. No. I mean it" he said, sounding like his last word.

"Fine" I huffed lying back into the soft cushion of the car chairs. _I don't care what they say I'm still going; they can't lock me up, _I though angrily, even though I knew they were right. I just wasn't happy about it.

**A/N Okay thanks for reading, or re-reading if your reading the updated version. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you to everyone who sent in a name for the babies. I was reallllllly stuck between writing four fanfics, choosing names, writing essays for college, moving and redecorating my bedroom. So basically I've been really busy. But everything is done so I can now focus all my attention on fan fiction. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing **

_Title - Baby Blues _

_Summery - Percy and Annabeth thought they had raised their daughter Charlie right, teaching her about the gods and camp. But when Charlie gets pregnant they feel like bad parents and also betrayed, also the gods are __always__ watching. _

Chapter 7

After the remaining silent journey home from the hospital we finally arrived home. I went straight up to my room to finish my maths homework, but took one look at it and decided to phone Ash.

She answered just before it went to voicemail, "Hey sorry I took so long, things aren't great the now" she sighed angrily.

"What happened?" I asked sitting down on my bed.

"My dad took away my laptop, my car keys and cut me off because I crashed it into a lamppost" she said bitterly.

"Are you okay" I said.

"Yeah I'm fine, my poor baby isn't she's got a broken front light and a few scratches but I think she'll survive" she said.

"You know my baby"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, but it turns out it's twins" I said.

"Oh my god and you didn't know?" Ashley asked clearly puzzled.

"Nope, the nurse read the scan wrong" I said.

"So much for being a nurse, I could have done a better job" she said, humour detectable in her tone.

"I know, well I need to go I need to finish my maths homework" I sighed, "But I'll talk to you tomorrow" I said hanging up the phone, feeling oddly happy.

5 weeks later 

I was now three months into my pregnancy and the signs were showing like a red light. I was becoming moodier and stressed as each day went in, I still hadn't had morning sickness so that made everything a little better, and my bump was now starting to show. The good news was I only had a month until I could leave school for the summer and - hopefully - go to camp.

It was a Sunday morning and spent half the morning scanning the internet for baby names. There was a knock on my bedroom door and my mom walked in, "Hey you hungry?" she asked, sitting down on my bed.

"Nah, I'm not hungry" I said, spinning the chair round to face her.

"What you doing?" she asked.

"Searching for baby names" I said.

"Any ideas yet"

"No, I have no idea what sounds good, and I only have seven months left and I have nothing" I sighed.

"Well, why don't we go out and we can look at paint samples and prams and clothes" she suggested.

"Yeah, just let me get changed and shut down my computer and I'll be right down" I said standing up.

"Okay" she said walking out of my room.

I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of light blue skinny jeans - which still fitted me - , a long floral pattered vest-top and a pair of light pink converse. I quickly got changed and then brushed my long raven black hair - which was badly needing cut - and tied it into a plait which slivered down my left shoulder. And then I was ready to leave.

My mom and I got in her car because my dad was at work. We traipsed around shop after shop looking for baby stuff. We went into a shop which specialised in baby supplies. We bought bottles, bibs, dummies and a little bear for each of the babies.

We then went to a paint store and looked at millions of different colours and shades - some of them were exactly the same, except had different names. I got bored after looking at all the neutral colours. "Mom we don't even know the sex of the babies" I said looking at a lemon coloured sample of paint.

"I know, we're asking at your next appointment" she said, looking at a custard colour.

"Mom, it'll be too late then" I sighed. "Can we go look at colours which are less dull?" I said.

"Okay" she said, putting the custard back, "Which colour?"

"Blue" I said, walking down the aisle.

"It's just like being shopping with your father" she said, rolling her eyes and following.

When we got to the blue aisle, I picked up loads of colour samples and showed them to mom, as she looked at the purple shades which were right next to the blue. "What about this colour?" I asked.

"Too dark" she said.

"Okay how about this one?"

"Too boring"

I sighed and held up another colour, "Okay how about this one?" I wasn't too dark like the first one and it wasn't too plain and boring like the second. It was light but it had a mixture of a soft turquoise and blue, it reminded me of the sea on its calm days - like when spring turns to summer.

"Hey I like that" she said, "What other colour you going to go with?" she asked.

"Eh I haven't decided yet" I said.

"Well what about this colour?" she asked handing me a slip of pale purple. It was soft and calming and fitted perfectly with the blue.

"Yeah I think we should get them" I said.

"Okay I'll go get them the now and we can begin painting in a few days" she said taking both slips and taking them up to a woman at one of the colour counters.

After we went to the paint store we headed home to have lunch and look at the things we bought. When we got home dad had finished work and was in the kitchen making a sandwich. "Hey" he said, swallowing a bite of wholemeal bread, "How was shopping?"

"Great" I said, sitting down at the table, "We bough lots for the babies" I said holding up a couple of bags.

"What did you buy?" he asked sitting at the table as well.

"We'll show you later" I said, getting up and taking a glass out of the cupboard, and then pouring some orange juice into the glass and putting the carton back in the fridge, and then sitting back down.

2 Weeks later 

It was scary that the fact that I was now speedily reaching almost four months. So I only had a month left to go before I could leave school for the summer and - maybe - go to camp. But I could only go if my parents let me, or if I went without them knowing, which would be quite obvious considering I would steadily reach the size of a whale.

I realised that going to camp when I was pregnant was not a good idea, and going at five months pregnant was just asking for an early labour, so if I really wanted to go I would have to swear I would be careful and not do any of the activities. But then I would get asked, 'What's the point in even going?' I sighed and began to think of a better excuse that would get me out of the house.

The atmosphere at school was amazing. Everyone was so happy - even the teachers who didn't smile once. Heather Parker even looked like she was looking excited to be going on her one month cruise around Europe. Ashley's mood had lifted ever so slightly since her dad took away her pride and joy.

And when I walked through the doors of school I couldn't help but smile, as I was walking down the corridors it felt like everyone was on some happy drugs, because they were all smiling and chattering loudly about plans for the summer, parties they were looking forward to, exotic countries they would be visiting, the gigs they were going to so they could see their favourite singers and bands.

When I grabbed my books out of my locker and went to meet Ash at hers. She was standing in full summer attire; she was wearing a flirty little yellow dress - which was simple but pretty -, and a pair of sling back cream wedge shoes.

Her hair was curled neatly and slinked down her shoulders perfectly, her make up was visible - but no as if she squirted the whole tube of foundation onto her face, and then quickly forced colour onto her eyes, lip and cheeks.

"Hi" she smiled bright and cheerfully when she closed her locker and found me standing there. "Whoa your baby bump is getting really big now" she said, falling into line with me as we walked down the hall.

"I know" I said looking down at my own summer outfit and comparing it to Ash's. I was wearing a long vest top with stopped mid-thigh which was pale green, along with a pair of white leggings, and a pair of tan coloured Greek style sandals. I left my hair down and let it go into its own natural curl.

"You really pretty today though" she smiled, "To be honest you wouldn't think you were pregnant, because when my mom was pregnant with Katie she was huge right from her first month, but you're the complete opposite" she said.

"When's your car getting fixed?" I asked, stopping so she could buy a bottle of water out of the vending machines.

"No idea but they aren't giving me it until I improve my attitude and up my grades" she said, rolling her eyes. "What we in first?" she asked, tucking her bottle of water into her bag.

"Well I have art so you have-"

"Biology" she sighed, "I better run I don't have any notes so I may have to steal some off of someone, but I'll see you at lunch" she said, going down the left corridor, leaving me to go up the stairs.

When I was going up the art stairs Matt was coming down them, "Hey Charlie" he muttered, stopping to face me.

"Hi" I said, now finding the chipped tiles of the stairs really interesting.

"Eh I'm sorry what I said about your baby" he said.

Him saying '_your' _baby and not '_our' _baby made me look up, "What?, Matt this child or should I say _children _aren't my mistake and I'm not taking full blame and responsibility, it takes to people to make a child and you were part of that process" I snapped.

"What?" he asked, puzzled.

"You heard, I'm not pregnant with your child, both of your children, their twins" I said.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I stand by what I said I can't be a dad" he said, his words clipped with anger.

"I understand that but don't take it out on me. We knew what we were getting into" I said, feeling the anger burning in my stomach.

"I'm not taking it out on you and plus I've told you already I don't want them" he said. That hit me like a bucket of ice cold water, how could someone be so self centred and horrible about the situation. Matt did have to carry the babies for nine months he didn't have to go into labour or give birth to them, but he could at least be there for them when they grow older.

Be mature. A dad at least - or even remind them that he's their father every once in a while.

When he saw the look of pure horror towards his comment - etched on my face- he's tone softened and turned into the sweet, loving guy I knew and loved. "Look Charlie, I'm not old enough to be a dad and I though you would get rid of them when you first found out" he said, sighing and running his hands through his short brown hair.

"How dare you say I would get rid of them as if they were unwanted" I said shouting slightly. The pain of the contractions hit again and I had to sit down on the stairs.

"Charlie what's wrong" Matt asked, genuinely worried.

"Contractions" I said, slowly taking deep breaths.

"Oh my god, the babies aren't coming are they?" he asked, paling slightly.

"I don't think so the nurses warned me this might happen again" I said.

"Okay let's get you to the nurse's office" he said, helping me up. I then screamed out in pain, "Or the hospital"

We went out to the car park to find Matt's car, he helped me in and then ran round to the driving side of the car. He got in and started the engine, "Hey how you feeling?" he asked.

I lay my head against the window and closed my eyes and took deep shaky breaths, "Yeah I'm good", I raked through my bag and found my phone. I scrolled through the contacts list and found my house phone. It rung and rung but no one answered, I then tried my mom's personal phone - which went straight to answer machine. And lastly I tried my dad's phone who picked up "Hey Charlie, why you calling me?" he asked.

"I think there's a problem again, I've got these stupid contractions again" I said.

"Okay, where are you?" he asked, trying to be calm, cool and collected.

"Long story short I'm on my way to the hospital with Matt"

"Oh and why is he there?" he asked, his voice filled with annoyance.

"I'll explain later, just try and meet us there" I said, hanging up.

"You okay?" Matt asked, lightly touching my knee.

"Yeah I'll be fine as soon as I get to the hospital and get some help"

"Okay" he said, "Look Charlie I'm really sorry about what's happened" he said.

"Okay apologies accepted just get us to the hospital before I give birth to your children in your car" I said taking shaky breaths. That seemed to get him worried so he sped up a little.

**A/N Okay I don't plan for Charlie to have her babies just yet as she is only just over three months, but she will have them in a few more chapters, but thank you for reading and reviewing so far :D**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N Okay I need your help I was thinking for making Matt's parents half bloods but ones who aren't mentioned in the books and are daughter of Aphrodite and son of Apollo, but because their powers/gifts aren't that strong they didn't need to go to camp, but they then had Matt and he someone became a lot more dangerous that the both of them. Any ideas I really need help, that's why I'm waiting to upload chapter 8 until I make a decision because I was thinking that it might seen a bit too good to be true but I don't know. Please I need your help. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing **

_Title - Baby Blues _

_Summery - Percy and Annabeth thought they had raised their daughter Charlie right, teaching her about the gods and camp. But when Charlie gets pregnant they feel like bad parents and also betrayed, also the gods are __always__ watching. _

Chapter 8

When Matt finally got to the hospital, it was very deja vu. I went in and spoke to the receptionist who swore she seen me not too long ago, instead of getting into a big conversation with her I just accepted the forms and filled them out.

I sat patiently with Matt sitting next to me - who wouldn't sit at peace, he kept fidgeting and getting up to look out the window, or would just start to hum. I turned and glared at him, "Will you sit at peace" I snapped.

"I can't help it" he said, drumming his fingers on the chair armrest.

"Why?" I asked.

He shrugged and said, "I've never been in this situation so I don't know what to expect".

"Okay well stop it it's annoying"

"Awe fine" he said smiling slightly.

Nurse Jones then came out of the little examining room and asked me to come in, Matt came with - which I found quite strange as he didn't want to be a dad.

I lay down on the green bed which I lay down on seven weeks ago. "Charlie I didn't expect to see you so soon" Nurse Jones, said sounding concerned.

"I know but I keep having the contractions" I said. "There getting sorer and the break in between is shorter than what it used to be"

"Oh well that's not right" she said frowning, "Okay I'll take a look around and see what I can do to slow down the birthing stages" she smiled and, then left the room to get another nurse to help out.

"Does it hurt?" Matt asked, standing next to me.

I glared at him and wanted to punch him right there, "Of course it hurts" I snapped.

"Sorry I was just curious" he shrugged.

He was about to walk away and sit down on one of the really uncomfortable chairs but I grabbed his wrist and said, "Wait the babies they're kicking" I said happily. It was the first time I had actually felt them move.

"Seriously" he said, his face lighting up.

"Yeah" I took his hand and moved it to the spot on my stomach there I could feel the tiny little movements, but as soon as I pressed Matt's hand to my skin the kicking started to increase and become more frequent.

"Whoa" he said surprised, "That's amazing" he said, looking up at me smiling.

"Does that mean you regret saying the things you did?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said, taking one of his hands off of my stomach the stroke the side of my face and tuck the loose ends of hair out of my face, "Yeah it does" he said smiling. He very lightly placed his lips to mine. "I'm really sorry for everything I said about the babies, I was angry and confused" he said, stroking my cheek with his fingertips.

"I'm really sorry for what my dad said to you" I said.

"Yeah well no harm done and plus I kinda deserved it" he said, shrugging.

"I'm sorry Charlie I took ages, I was finding the stuff I need to do the procedure" she said walking in with the older nurse - who was wheeling in a trolley - I met a few weeks previously. "Charlie, I need you to put on this gown" she said, handing me a green gown and closing a curtain - which I hadn't noticed before. She walked out of the closed curtain and ushered Matt out as well. "She won't be a minute" I heard her tell him.

When I was dressed in just the green gown I sat down on the bed again and waited for Nurse Jones to tell me what to do. "Okay Charlie" she began, can I get you to put your feet here and here" she said pulling out feet rests which were parallel to my shoulders. "This is going to be cold but I'm just going to check and see what's happening with your babies" she said.

Before she got started Matt came close to see what she was going to do, but when he realised where she was going, he stopped and turned to face me. The nurse removed her hand and said, "Okay, so it looks like your babies want to come out, but it's far too early for them to even survive in an incubator" she said, taking off a pair of latex gloves and putting them in the bin, "So I'll give you an injection to slow down the process and then get you to take medicated drugs to help reduce the speed of labour" she said, letting me sit back up.

Everything Matt had told me was still spinning around my head, and if I was sure then he would possibly be a half blood as well. Meaning my children would be exactly the same, making them extremely powerful and would have to be watched at all times. I nodded a reply and Nurse Jones closed the curtain again so I could get changed back into my clothes.

Matt and I left the hospital with smiles on our faces and talking furiously about baby names. "Hey do you want to go get a book of names before we go home?" he asked.

I turned smiling at him, "Sure, you want to go sit in the park since it's really sunny?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean we've missed half the day of school so why don't we just miss the other half" he said.

"That's a good idea, but I don't think my parents will be too happy though" I said shrugging. I felt around in my pocket and took out my phone I pressed the power button and turned it on. When my home screen came up it said, **1 new voice mail**. I pressed the close button, I figured it would be from Ash and decided to listen to it later.

"Problem?" Matt asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"No, everything's fine, hey you know I was asking you those questions?" he nodded.

"Do your parents know I'm pregnant?" I asked.

The look on his face said it all; he obviously didn't tell them because he didn't think he would be where he is now. Or the fact he was scared to tell them and make them disappointed of him. Exactly how I felt.

"You didn't did you?" I asked, turning my body so I could face him.

He frowned and said, "No but I kinda need to now" he sighed.

I clasped my hand over his had - which was on the gear shift -, "I'll come with you, if you want?" I asked.

"Yeah, it would make life a lot easier" he sighed, with relief.

We ended up going straight to Matt's parent's house - which was an upmarket house in the suburbs. Matt drove into the drive way and we walked up the steps to the front door. "Okay you can do this" I said motivating him.

"Yeah, well you don't know the temper on my mom" he said.

"I think you'll be fine" I said.

"Hope so" he sighed. He took his hand in mine and turned the key in the door and we stepped over the threshold.

We walked into a cream coloured entrance hall, with a set of dark wooden staircase straight infront, with two doors in the hall - one going left the other right. We went into the left room which was a large sitting area with couches and a large glass coffee table in the middle. Colin - Matt's father - was sitting on one of the couches reading a newspaper - but he stopped reading when he saw his son standing in the living room.

"Matt, what you doing home early?" he asked, standing up. Matt's father was a successful crime-defence lawyer. He had cropped brown hair - without a grey in sight - and misty grey eyes.

"Hi dad, where's mom?" Matt asked.

"Upstairs, hello Charlie" he said, smiling at me.

"Okay great"

Matt dragged me out of the living room and up the wide staircase. At the top of the landing there were five rooms, four being bedrooms and the other a bathroom. Matt went up to the first room door and knocked, and stepped inside. Angela - Matt's mother - was standing infront of a large mirror comparing suit jackets. Angela was a relationship consultant for a big firm in the town. Her long fiery red hair was dancing around her waist.

"Hey mom" Matt said, pronouncing he was in the room.

"Hello sweetheart, your home early" she said, tearing her eyes away from herself to look at her son. And then she looked at me, "Hello Charlie, you doing okay?" and then gave me a look which read, _I know your hiding something from me, I'm not stupid. _And then turned back to the mirror.

"Eh, mom I need to tell you something" Matt said, his voice quivering, "Eh I need to speak you and dad"

"Sure, I'll be down shortly" she smiled ,taking off a black jacket and putting on a red one.

"I need to tell you now" he sighed.

"Okay I'm coming" she said, taking off the red suit jacket and following us down stairs.

Angela crossed the living room - expensive heels, tapping on the wooden floors - and sat beside her husband on the chocolate coloured sofa. She rested her manicured right hand on Colin's knee, and placed the other on the couch cushions.

Matt and I sat on the other couch facing his parents and Matt took a deep breath and said, "Mom dad eh, Charlie's pregnant"

"What?" Colin uttered.

"Yeah it's true, I'm going to be a dad, and you to are both going to be grandparents" Matt said looking slightly better when he look at his mothers shining face.

Colin was about to respond but Angela lightly stroked his knee and said, "It's great, but we have a few things to sort out" she smiled. And then turned her attention to me, "Charlie, are you sending them to camp?"

I had to take a few minutes to think. We told her I was pregnant but not how many children I was having and she definitely said _them _not _it. _And the look she gave clearly said she already knew. And the fact she asked about camp. "What I asked?" puzzled.

"Oh Matt doesn't know yet, of course not, well Matt dear, your father and I have been meaning to tell you something, but your father thought best you shouldn't know" she said, frowning slightly. And then turning her attention to her fuming husband, "Colin do you want to tell the boy or shall I. I need to get ready for that appointment with the Henderson's" she said, standing up.

"Mom what the hell is going on?" Matt asked confused. And then he looked at me, "Do you know?"

I shook my head and the honestly said, "No I don't know anything" I said.

"Don't be silly dear, of course you knew. I mean considering who your grandmother is" Angela said.

Matt stood up, he looked angry and utterly bewildered, "Can we just talk this out and explain everything?" he asked desperately.

"Okay fine" Angela said taking a deep breath and sitting back down, "Matt you're a half-blood" She said, relaxing into the material of the couch.

"What?" he asked.

Colin who had remained quiet until then said, "A half-blood is someone who has one parent who is a Greek god or goddess and the other a mortal" he said, "But both your parents happen to be half-bloods so that makes you more dangerous" he said.

"But that puts you in even more danger" Angela stressed, "Finding out about being a half-blood amplifies your abilities" she said, "That's why we didn't tell you, for your own good and to keep you safe" she said, losing her smile all together.

"What were you keeping me safe from?" he asked, and then he looked at me again, "Charlie are you one as well?"

I took a deep breath the looked at Matt again, "Yeah, I am. My grandparents are very powerful, which makes me extremely powerful, that's why my parents told me about my family, and taught me to control my gifts. Which means our children will have to be extremely careful and know everything that I learned if they can stand a small fraction of a chance against what's out there" I said.

"What is out there?" Matt asked, now turning his attention to his parents.

"Monsters, rogue gods and goddesses, titans, lots of things" Angela said, leaning forwards.

"What can I do about it?" Matt asked.

"Come to camp with me" I said.

"Mom dad who are your parents?" Matt asked.

Angela flicked her silky red hair - which feel infront of her face - over her shoulder and said, "Astarte, Greek goddess of fertility, fire, love, productivity, astrology, war, vengeance, victory and sexual prowess" she said, proudly her satin blue eyes shining.

Colin smiled at his wife and said to his son, "Aeolos, Greek god of wind and air" and to prove it a gust of wind passed through the living room fluttering our hair and ruffling our clothes.

Matt watched in amazement and then asked, "So I'll be able to do that?"

"Of course what made you think you couldn't do it?" Colin asked, smiling.

"I dunno" Matt looked at me smiling, "Can you do anything cool?"

I smiled and said; "Watch" I hadn't used my powers to control water in a while so I was a bit rusty. I looked around the room to see if there was anything which contained water, and found a vase of deep purple tulips sitting on the cabinets at the back of the room. I focused all my energy and thoughts into making the water pour over the sides of the vase. And then thirty seconds later I felt a little tug in the bottom of my stomach. And the water in the vase filled up and then started to trickle down the sides of the frosted glass, the water then started to fall in sheets and become heavy. The water poured down but it didn't land on the floor it began to build a wall and circle the vase.

I turned to see Matt smiling; I remembered when I first saw my dad showing me to do something like that - but it was a lot more simple. The magical feel and pure excitement that coursed through my body, making it all feel right. And I was hooked ever since. I slowly willed the water to go back into the vase and watched as the water level slowly reduced.

"Very clever" Colin said smiling.

"Thanks" I said, smiling to myself, I looked at the silver watch around my wrist and sighed, "I'm really sorry but I need to go home before my mom gets home or I'll be in severe trouble"

"We'll drive you, it gives Colin and I a chance to speak to you parents" Angela said smiling.

"Sure no problem" I said praying to every god that nothing could go wrong.

**A/N I have actually enjoyed writing the chapter and thank you to everyone who is reviewing and reading. Thank you soooooo much: D the next chapter should be up soon. It was so difficult to decide if I should make Matt a half-blood, once I got the idea down of paper it just felt right. **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys, here's chapter 9 :D Matt's grandfather is ****Aeolus not Aeolos well the spellings are both correct and are the same person so to be honest I'm not entirely sure but please tell me who the real one is. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing **

_Title - Baby Blues _

_Summery - Percy and Annabeth thought they had raised their daughter Charlie right, teaching her about the gods and camp. But when Charlie gets pregnant they feel like bad parents and also betrayed, also the gods are __always__ watching. _

Chapter 9

The car ride to my house was filled with Angela's chirpy tones chattering on about the babies and what to buy and what they'd look like. Matt was silent - obviously still reeling from everything he had heard and seen - he looked calm on the outside but deep, deep down he was a mess.

I stretched my arm out and held his hand, he turned to look and him and said, "I know how your feeling I was exactly the same, don't worry" I said, reassuring him. He didn't say anything but the comfort I gave him was clear in his small smile.

"Charlie this is your house isn't it?" Colin asked, parking the car.

"Yeah" I sighed, shuffling out of the door.

I looked up at my small town house. I swung open the white picket fence and walked up the four steps to my house. I took my keys out of my bag - which I forgot I still had - and put them in the door and turned the key. I walked into the hall followed by Matt and his parents. We walked down the pale apple green hall, the stairs to the left, two doors on right and one door on the left. I walked into the living room - the door on the left - my parents were sitting in the living room having a heated argument but stopped when they saw me.

"Charlie where have you been?" mom asked, her cheeks flushed.

"Eh didn't dad tell you?" I asked confused, "Mom, dad; Matt's parents are here" I said, "They want to talk about this" I said, drawing a circle with my finger around my stomach. And moving aside letting Angela and Colin walk into the room.

"Well this is quite a situation the kids are in" Angela said.

"I have to agree" mom said, offering Matt's parents a seat. I sat in the middle of my parents and Matt sat with his.

"So how are we going to handle it" Angela said, smiling.

"I guess whatever is easiest" my mom said. Mom then turned her attention to me, "Why didn't you go back to school? I got a phone call that you missed half a day"

"Eh" I thought desperately hunting for an answer, "I wasn't feeling well so Matt and I just went to his" I said.

"Oh I see" she said thinking.

"And plus there's only a month left till end of term and also Matt's going to camp this year so that means I go with and show him around"

"Charlie how many times do we have to tell you, no you aren't going to camp" mom said exasperated.

"Mom I need to go, see this" I said, rolling my leggings up and showing my right leg. Where I had a long scar which ran down from my knee, round and down to the lumpy bone of my ankle. "This is what I got from fighting my first monster - a hydra - when I was nine, and I was alone, and had to walk home from school because you had to work late and couldn't pick me up" I said, my voice rising slightly, "But thank the gods I had this" and twisted the simple silver bracelet I always wore, which grew and morphed into a 24 inch celestial metal sword. The handle was pale blue with markings of grey waves crashing rocks and grey owls soaring though the sky. "Or I would have been dead and if I can survive that then I can survive anything, including going to camp for the summer" I said, holding the handle and pushing the bottom of it so it folded back up.

Hidden but not any less dangerous.

I took a deep breath and willed my tears not to fall. I couldn't look at anyone so stared at the floor. I could tell mom was the same by offering drinks and anything to eat. I chanced a glance up and everyone wasn't looking at me but the expression on Matt's said; said that he desperately wanted to look over, I sighed inwardly and closed my eyes.

I got up and left the room; I went up to my room and closed the door behind me. On top of my wardrobe there was a large purple and pink polka dot duffle bag which I yanked down and opened on my bed. I went to my chest of drawers and pulled out clothes and shoved them in the bag. Furiously I went to the wardrobe and grabbed clothes off of the hangers and stuffed them in the bag. I went back over to the chest of drawers and opened the top drawer and pulled the clothes out of there and put them in the bag. When I went back over to the open drawer, I froze. I reached in and pulled out my pregnancy test and my first sonogram.

I could feel the tears building in my eyes again and tucked them into the bag right at the bottom. I zipped up the bag and stuffed it under my bed and then sat down.

There was a quiet knock on my door so I got up and swung it open. There stood Matt looking guilty, "What's wrong?" I asked frowning.

"I'm just sorry for everything" he said, and held me in his arms. And right then I broke down into tears - Gods hormones suck.

When I had finished crying we sat quietly curled up on my bed, "Do you want to go to camp?" I asked Matt.

"Yeah" he said sighing, "But it'll feel strange with out you"

"I could still go"

"How?"

"I could just sneak out of the house and then you could come pick me up?" I suggested.

"What about your parents?"

"I'll get round them" I said.

"'Kay well I need to go but I'll call you tomorrow and we can make arrangements"

"Wait. Stay, we could go tonight" I said, a smile filled with mischief appearing across my face.

"How?"

I went into my pocket and pulled out my keys, "There is always a way"

Matt grabbed my - very heavy - bag and we tiptoed down the stairs to the hall and I quietly opened the front door and we slipped out. We went round to the garage and I pulled open the door and opened my mom's car. I got in and drove the car out of the garage so Matt could get in. Before he got in he put my bag in the boot of the car and then got in and we drove away.

"First stop your house, then camp" I said getting, excited. "I feel like such a bad person" I said, laughing in a evil cartoon character laugh.

"Where is your camp?"

"Long Island, huge hill hard to miss. Wait correct myself, visible to Half-bloods and mortals who can see though the mist"

"What do you mean by 'mist'?"

"The mist is like a veil that only some people can see through, it separates mortals from half-bloods, because if mortals could see everything that we can see then there would be a hell of a lot of trouble" I said shrugging.

"So basically it's a world hidden away"

"Yes" I said, and drove towards Matt's house.

Matt quickly jumped out the car and ran up the steps of his house and appeared about 10 minutes later with a bag in his hand and put it in the boot with mine. "Has anyone come by yet?" he asked, breathlessly - obviously because he had to run.

"No not yet but my parents have called twice already so we have to hurry if you want to get to camp without being dragged home" I sighed, and put the car in gear, reversed out of our parking stop and made our way to camp.

The car ride to camp was pleasant; Matt asked non-stop questions about Camp and the range of activities we could do there. By the time we got there is was late evening and the other campers would be sitting down to their dinner. I parked at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. And we began our trek up the huge hill.

At the top the same pine tree was there, the tree held many stories - all of them I had heard growing up and still loved hearing the tales - the Golden Fleece was still wrapped around the large bough of one of the branches, fluttering in the evening winds. Casting golden tones on the tree.

I led Matt down the other side of the hill and into the camp. His face lit up when he saw it. When we were at the bottom I took him for a tour; I showed him the cabins, the boating lake, the rock climbing wall, the archery arena, the sword fighting arena and finally the beach. "So what do you think?" I asked, standing on sand dune.

"It's amazing" he said, his face taking on a far-away stare and then he snapped back and smiled at me.

"Good 'cause you'll be here for the summer"

"I don't mind that" he said, looking out at the setting sun.

"Okay, I would show you the dining pavilion, but dinner is on the now, so I'll go put my bag in my cabin and you can come with, and then we can wait for them to finish so we can go talk to Chiron" I said, walking in the direction of the cabins.

I took Matt to the Poseidon cabin. When I walked through the door I was hit with the smell of the sea. To some people it would smell horrible but to me it was like smelling the sweetest flowers or freshly baked bread.

The cabin had been painted the last time I was here; the top of the walls were painted pale blue, the bottom was painted sea blue, and to split up the colours there was a dark blue border of choppy waves splashing against the sea banks.

There were four sets of bunk beds - which had fresh crisp sheets on them -. Some of my relatives where already set up for the summer, because on night stands there were pictures of smiling, loving families, or snapshots of a bunch of friends giggling and messing around with a camera.

I went to my bunk which had been mine since I first started - the year I got my scar on my leg. I plonked down on the bed and placed my bag next to me. "What do you think?" I asked, Matt who was glancing around the room.

"It's nice, where will my cabin be?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"It depends which god is more dominate within your powers" I said.

"And how will I find out?" he asked.

"By going to see Chiron" I said standing up. "Okay we have unpacking to do, before the rest of my relatives get here, and there is less chance my parents coming and taking me home. Well at least not tonight" I said smiling.

I opened my duffle bag and started to fill up the little chest of drawers, but when they were filled up I soon realised I had brought so much clothes, and decided to just keep the rest in my bag and put it under my bed.

When my unpacking was done; I took out my pictures and put them on my nightstand. There was a picture of me and my parents when I was nine - when I first came to camp, wearing my camp shirt with pride, and pigtails swooshing in the air. The next photograph was one of me and Ash which I took the year previously - we were both making screwed up faces and grinning stupidly into my camera, Amy's long golden locks were a deep mahogany brown back then, and my hair was a little shorter that it was now. And the last photo was the little sonogram of my tiny babies (which we though was a baby). I tucked it into the corner of one of my framed photos. I looked down at my little silver watch and said, "You ready to go see Chiron?"

"Yes"

We waited outside the pavilion (on the steps) waiting for the rest of the campers to come out so we could talk to Chiron. When everyone came out a few people stopped to say hello, but others just passed by without a word.

When Chiron finally came out I went up the stairs to see the centaur. "Hello Charlie, you're early this year" he said, smiling happily.

"Hello Chiron, this is Matt he's new to camp, he needs to get claimed but we know who his grandparents are" I said, but he looked confused so I explained everything to him - missing out the part of being 'with child'.

"Ah I understand, so Matt you are the offspring of two half-bloods; who's godparents are children of minor gods" he said, nodding his head. "Well that shouldn't be a problem you just have to wait for them to claim you, and then you can join your cabin" he added.

"Okay, sir" Matt said smiling.

"Well goodnight" Chiron said walking past us.

"Bye" Matt and I said in unison

**A/N Okay this chapter is a little shorter than I intended, but it's the best I can do when my heads full of writers block, but I shall bet it :D thanks to everyone for reviewing and reading it means a lot. **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys here's chapter 10, enjoy. I decided to use the names you guys gave me as campers, as a lot of the well known campers would of left as they would have been like 30 +**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing **

_Title - Baby Blues _

_Summery - Percy and Annabeth thought they had raised their daughter Charlie right, teaching her about the gods and camp. But when Charlie gets pregnant they feel like bad parents and also betrayed, also the gods are __always__ watching. _

Chapter 10

The following morning I got up to find my aunties and uncles - which I still wasn't used to saying - up and out of bed. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and dragged my ass out of bed. Before I went into the bathroom to get changed; I grabbed my phone and saw that I had twelve missed calls - 5 from Ash and the rest my parents. I sighed and put it back and went and had a shower.

When I had my shower I appeared from the bathroom wearing my camp shirt - with was feeling slightly snug -, pair of dark blue denim shorts and a pair of purple converse.

I went back to my bunk and started to brush my hair. As I was brushing my hair one of my aunties came up to me and sat on my bed; Jessica - who was seventeen - sat next to me. Her dark hair was tied into a tight pony tail (showing off her perfect porcelain skin - her large green eyes shone as she smiled at me, "Hello, I heard everyone saying you were back early" she said, tucking her legs into a basket.

"Yeah" I said frowning.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I had a bit of a falling out with my parents" I shrugged, "Buts its fine" I said but she shot me a look that was full of sympathy and also thought I was completely wrong.

"Do you want to go for a walk and we can talk?" she offered. I nodded and she led me out of the cabin into the bright sunshine. "Okay spill" she said as soon as the door closed.

And I did.

After my little heart to heart with Jessica. She told me I should at least phone my parents and tell them I was safe and fine but I just told her they would race right up to camp and drag me home, but she sighed shook her head and left saying she had laundry to do. So she left me alone sitting at the boating lake.

I sat moping by the lake for what seemed like hours watching the water naiads swimming in circles; making their glittery tails reflect the beautiful colours of the seaweed and pretty rocks at the bottom of the lake.

I slowly made my way back to the main camp - walking slowly and stopping every few steps. I don't know how I felt so sad, was it because I knew my parents were right and I was so damn stubborn to realise? Or did I feel guilty for leaving without an argument?

I sighed and took out my phone. I scrolled through my contacts list until I found Ash's number. I sat down on the front steps of my cabin and waited for her to answer. "Charlie where have you been?" she asked, demanding an answer.

"Eh, a hello would be nice" I said, so relieved to hear her voice.

"Okay hello, where have you been? I didn't see you after you went to art yesterday" she said.

"I know look let me explain"

"Fine" And after I explained for the second time that day I managed to have an actual conversation with her, "So you are at camp and your parents have no clue" she asked.

"Well, to be honest I'm not sure, I pretty sure they know I'm here" I sighed peeling the paint off of the blue stair hand railings.

"What you going to do?" she asked.

"That is the exact same question I have heard from everyone" I sighed, "I have no idea, I'm running out of answers"

"Hmm" she said, contemplating it.

"I'm actually surprised they haven't…Crap I need to go, here comes the cavalry" I said ending the call and looking for somewhere to hide. The cavalry was mine and Matt's parents. I closed my eyes and quickly text Matt telling him to come get me at my cabin, telling him it was an emergency - leaving out the part his parents had shown up.

I tried to act calm when they marched over. My father looked absolutely livid; I crossed my fingers and prayed to every god known to man to make this go smoothly. I had no faith that it would work.

"Charlie do you want a death wish?" my dad shouted, when he reached me.

"Eh, no but can we talk about this somewhere private I don't want the whole camp knowing" I said quietly.

"I don't care if they hear, you are going to explain to me why you left last night without tell either me or your mom" he said.

"Because you wouldn't let me go" I said standing, up defending my corner.

"This isn't about not letting you go, this is about your child" he said desperately.

"Well I'm still a kid and I need freedom and a life" I said my voice cracking under the pressure of my tears.

"You could have had a life if you weren't so stupid" he said, in a smart-ass tone of voice.

"Yes I understand that dad, but what is done is done and I cant undo it. So you leave me alone and let me life my life - well what's rest of it" I said, stomping off in the direction of the beach.

Before I was out of earshot I heard my dad shout, "Get back her we haven't settled this"

When I reached the beach I immediately broke down in tears. I sat down on the soft sand and rubbed at my eyes. I constantly told myself they were right and I was being stupid and I shouldn't be here under my condition, but there was this little nagging voice at the back of my head that banged on and on, about staying young, rebelling and having my own thoughts. I wanted to listen to the nagging voice but I just couldn't let myself fall for it.

I waited for a few minutes and sighed and got up and went to go have round two of the argument.

I went to the big house, somehow I just knew they would be in there banging on about how I'm such a bad daughter. I went up the white porch steps and knocked on the door. Minutes passed and Chiron came to the door looking disappointed.

He let me come in and took me to a little room at the end of the hall where my parents were. I lightly pushed the door open and stepped in; they looked up when they saw me come in.

"Charlie" mom pleaded, "Are you okay? Your father just wants you to be safe" she said, standing up and walking over to me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said, feeling tears build up again but blinked and they were gone.

"We need to talk about this and you have to stop running away when everything goes wrong" mom said, pulling me into her arms.

"Okay, so your letting me stay?" I said, getting my hopes up and then watched then crash around me.

"No" mom sighed, "I said we would talk about it"

After a lot of shouting and crying and reasoning with Chiron I was finally allowed to stay at camp.

"Okay, so we want a phone call from you every day, we don't want you doing any of the dangerous activities…" dad began his lecture, "Okay we don't want you to do any activities, especially sword fighting, and Chiron will give us regular updates on your behaviour, and be safe, and don't do anything stupid" I raised my eyebrows at him and he added, "Don't do any more stupid things"

"So basically it's the same lecture I get every year except it has some toppings to go with, no problem" I said, smiling.

"Charlie we mean it, any smart-ass comebacks we drag you home" dad stressed.

"Okay sorry" I said, losing the grin.

"Bye" mom said, hugging me and leaving me with dad. I walked to the front door of the big house with them and said goodbye as they walked back up half-blood hill.

I turned to go back to my cabin when I seen a large sized group of people going to the archery arena. One of them stopped and was one of my uncles, "Hey Charlie, you coming there a fight" he said, grinning.

"A fight? Who is it?" I asked following.

"Some new guy and a son of Ares" he said.

_Dear God, what the hell has Matt done now? _And followed the group of half-bloods.

When I reached the archery arena, there two boys in the middle with a crowd surrounding them. I was thankful they weren't battling it out with swords; they were just fighting like mortals all punches and shoves. I pushed through the crowd and yelled at them, "Hey, stop!" I yelled, pushing past a girl.

The guy who was fighting Matt swung at the same time I ran into the fight. And obviously the stupid numb nut hit me. He socked me right on my side. I swayed for a little bit and feel kind of dizzy and shaky all over.

Matt must of seen the expression on my face because he held me up and looked me straight in the face, "Charlie, are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't think so" I said, my eyes filling up. Matt held me close and smoothed down my hair and got me to stand off to the side. "What the hell dude?" Matt growled at the other guy.

"Oh man I didn't mean it, she was in the way" he stuttered. _So much for being a son of Ares - heart of a lion - _I thought rolling my eyes.

"I don't think so" Matt said, walking up to him and in a flash reached out and smacked him in the side of the face. I sighed inwardly; _well his grandmother is Astarte goddess of fertility, sexuality and war; vengeance has to be in there somewhere._

Matt then walked away and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me out of the cheering crowds gathered in the archery. He took me to my cabin and sat me down on my bed.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked, looking up at him.

"The guy was being an ass. It's nothing, it doesn't matter" he sighed, sitting next to me.

I stood up suddenly feeling angered again, "What the hell? It doesn't matter, he could have killed you, he's been training at this camp for years and you parade in here and think you're great. Grow up. You are so lucky he didn't run you through with his sword. Boys your such animals" I said ranting.

"Okay look I'm sorry, I get it" he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You don't get it, that's the point. You jump the gun and start ranting and then when it blows back in your face you regret it" I said, calming down.

"Why are you getting so worked up when I was fighting him? We fight and train here all day and you have no problem with it" he said, sitting down.

"That's because no one has explained anything to you" I said, massaging my temple, feeling a headache starting.

"Well explain" he said, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Fine. Twenty one years ago a very powerful Titan Kronos was reborn and a war broke out against him - his monsters and a bunch of demi-gods; he was able to coax to join his side - and our side - which had a little help involving the gods. My parents (and maybe your parents) fought against Kronos and won. And in doing so the camp had to work together, mortal enemies had to get along to defeat Kronos. And even after twenty one years things are still slowly getting back together. People had to learn to trust each other over night and it's not an easy job, considering the gods weren't willing to try and at least get on in the slightest." I said explaining.

"And this has to do with me because?" Matt asked.

"If you let me finish" I demanded, "Chiron wants us all to get along as he has a theory that the Titans will rise again and try to take over again" I sighed, "So don't go making enemies with the Ares kids, it's not a good idea. And plus you'll be mushed body parts when you leave if you get on their bad side, make that anybody's bad side" I warned.

"Okay" he said.

"Promise?" I asked, sitting up so I could look up at him.

"Promise" he smiled, down at me. "How you feeling?" he asked, his expression clouded over with revenge.

"A little better" I said, "How's you first day of camp been?" I asked.

"Overall it's been okay" he smiled, "I seen your dad today" I groaned, and he asked, "What?"

"My mom and dad came today along with your parents so they could drag me home"

"What did they say?" he asked.

"Well my dad shouted, I cried (as usual), mom calmed him down, we sorted it out and then they went home" I shrugged.

"That's good, I'd hate to see you go" he whispered, leaning in closer.

"Oh would you now" I smiled, "What would you do if I went home" I said locking gazes.

"Two options; go get you and bring you back here, or just find someone else to do this with" he muttered, brushing his lips very lightly against mine, making my stomach do a little flip.

"Well I would hunt you down and then castrate you if you did" I mumbled.

"I love when you talk dirty to me" he smirked, and the kiss deepened and became hungry and more like a need instead of a want.

We were rudely interrupted by my aunt Jessica who smiled when she saw us, "Eh the conch went for lunch" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay I'll be there in a sec" I smiled. She slowly backed out of the cabin and lightly closed the door. "Let's go, we don't want suspicions raised" I said hold hands with Matt as we walked out of my cabin and headed for the dining pavilion.

When we walked in Chiron walked up to us. He sent me to my table and took Matt down to the front of the pavilion. Everyone fixed their eyes on Matt - most likely deciphering whether he was their brother or not. The pavilion had changed so much since before it was just twelve gods. There were lots of long tables going horizontally up and down the hall. It was so weird everyone who had the same god parent looked near enough identical. You could also tell which cabin was which; the Aphrodite children all were stunningly beautiful; with their silky brown hair to their captivating blue eyes. There was no difference between the personalities of the sisters and brothers; they all wanted one thing, love.

In comparison the Ares kids were a group of tough looking scowling sisters and brothers. The boys all looked like they were trying to outdo each other by seeing how big their muscles would go, and it was also the same for some of the girls.

In the corner sat Demeter's children. They all had kind faces and trustworthy moss green eyes to go with. They quietly chatted about day-to-day life, plants and such.

Hermes's children were a bunch of trouble makers. From their mischievous grins to their abilities to con others into doing what they wished. I stayed well away from them as I didn't trust anyone of them. Not even the quiet ones. They say it's the quiet ones who go mad first.

Chiron raised a hoof and pounded it on the marble floors. "Please quiet down. We have a new camper and he is going to get claimed" he said, projecting his voice out over the pavilion, Chiron didn't really need to shout because as soon as he wanted to say anything everyone shut up. He then turned to Matt and said, "State your name and the gods will claim you" he said.

Matt turned round to face us when he caught me watching me smiled and he held my stare as if it was just us and no one else was here and he stated loudly, "Matt Spence" and then nothing happened and then ten seconds later a light started to grow above his head and a symbol appeared. A purple circle with a star in the middle started to shine and spin around his head.

"Well a child of Astarte, Matt go join your cabin" when the Astarte children heard Matt was going to be in their cabin they got up and cheered letting him sit down beside him.

I never noticed before but Astarte's children all looked like Matt. Except for Matt having brown hair instead of red. There was a girl who budged up a bit so he could sit down. Her red hair was done up in tight curls which hung down her front, her piercing green eyes were just noticeable under her many eyelashes. Her ruby painted lips curled into a smile as she spoke to Matt. I was sure she could give the Aphrodite girls a run for their money.

Although there was a slight difference between the Aphrodite kids and the Astarte children. Aphrodite believed in love and being with the one you loved for a lifetime. The Astarte believed in just lust and sex.

**A/N Okay here's chapter 10, thank you to everyone who has been reviewing reading and is still sticking around to read the rest. It means a lot :D **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N Enjoy **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing **

_Title - Baby Blues _

_Summery - Percy and Annabeth thought they had raised their daughter Charlie right, teaching her about the gods and camp. But when Charlie gets pregnant they feel like bad parents and also betrayed, also the gods are __always__ watching. _

Chapter 11

Later that night just before we went to the camp fire I was lying on my bed just daydreaming when Jessica came and sat on my bed. "That boy I caught you kissing today, he's an Astarte child right?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" I asked sitting up.

"Should you really be doing that in your 'condition'" she asked.

"Shh, say it louder I don't think the rest of the cabin heard" I hissed. She put her hands up in defence, "Why do you want to know anyway?" I asked, eyeing her.

"I was just wondering, being helpful" she shrugged.

"Being nosy you mean. And as it happens he is my children's dad" I whispered.

"What two, you never told me" she said shocked.

"You wandered off when I tried to explain" I sighed, "I'm going for a bit of fresh air" I stood up and left the cabin and stood in the cool night air.

I wandered around camp and stopped at the camp fire to see it coming together. The heads of the cabins would get together and then set up the fire, the benches (which were large logs) and the snacks. There was already one log there and there was a boy and a girl tying to light the fire.

The girl was a daughter of Apollo; her golden blonde hair fell in front of her face as she tried to ignite the match. The boy was an uncle of mine, Andrew was sitting on the ground breaking the large sticks and branches into smaller ones. He looked up grinning when I said, "You know the Demeter kids would have a heart attack if they saw you doing that" I said, smiling sitting down on the log bench.

"Yeah that's why we keep them out of the way, and get them to get the food" he said, standing up and handing the sticks to the Apollo girl.

"What you doing out here, the camp fire doesn't start for another fifteen minutes" he said, sitting beside me.

"Ask your sister" I sighed and before he could give me a smartass comment I said, "Jessica"

"Ah what's she done now?" he asked.

"Annoying me" I said, putting my head in my lap.

"Andrew, you can play therapist later. We need to get this fire started" the girl said.

"Okay" Andrew said, and stood up to help the blonde girl with the fire. I slowly went back to the cabin to go annoy the hell out of Jessica, and enjoy the rest of my evening.

1 Month later 

I had reached my fifth month in my pregnancy and things were looking good at camp. I got daily calls from my parents and from Ash - which I always got. Matt had calmed down and was _trying _not to get into anymore fights. He just seemed to blame it on his grandmother. He had also settled into his cabin and had made a bunch of friends out of it.

It was a Monday afternoon and my parents were coming to pick me up for my scan. I was waiting at the top of half-blood hill, reading a book of names. I could hear movement on the camp side of the hill and seen Matt walking up. I put the book down and said, "You took your time, you were meant to be here ages ago. My parents will be here any minute now"

"My mom called me" he panted, trying to get air into his lungs.

"What did she want?" I asked.

"To see if she and dad could come to the scan and see their grandchildren as they haven't seen them yet" he shrugged, thumping down beside me.

"Oh gods, yeah sure she should have asked a while back, but I don't know if we'll all fit in my dad's car" I said.

"I think they'll bring their car" he said.

"Ah I see" I said, turning the page in my book.

"What you reading?" he asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Names for our children - which are still unnamed" I said thinking.

"We don't even know their sex yet"

"We need a few choices encase its two boys or two girls"

"Well what about this name…" he said taking the book out of my hands and then scanned a page, "The name Sofia" he said, looking at me or my opinion.

"It's nice, but I have a sister called that" I said, resting my head on Thalia's pine tree.

"Okay how about we make it an option?" he asked and I nodded and he continued, "Okay how about the name Lily?" he asked.

"Oh Lily I like that name make it an option" I said ,thinking about calling on my child. "Yeah I think we could call on our child with that name" I said smiling. "Okay find one more girl name then look at boy's ones"

"Okay. How about the name Ariana?"

"That's a pretty name add it too the list" I asked.

"Okay"

"Okay boy's ones now" I said.

Matt checked the contents page and then turned to the page number and then read off some names, "How about Jake?"

"Simple yet nice, add it to our list" I smiled.

"How about Harry?"

"Harry. Hmm I quite like that name. Add it to our list"

"'Kay, one more. But can I choose it?"

"Fine, but as long as it isn't a stupid name" I said, thinking about what name he could possible choose.

"Ethan" he said.

"Hey that name's not crappy or one that could get our child beaten up at all" I laughed.

"And you had no faith in me" he smiled cheekily.

"Add it to the list then" I said, resting my head on Matt's shoulder. I heard a car engine cut off and I stood up to see two cars parked at the bottom of the hill and the occupants of the car walking up the hill. "Okay time to go" I said, holding Matt hand and going down to see my parents.

During the ride to the hospital I went in my dad's car and Matt and his parents went in their car. "How's camp been?" mom asked, as we pulled away from the hill.

"It's been good" I said. Leaving out details they wouldn't like to know about. "I still get daily calls from Ashley" I said, looking out of the window. Thinking about the phone call I shared with her the previous night made me giggle slightly and grin like a maniac.

"Speaking of calls, your school phoned wondering where you had been for a month and the build up of everything that had happened, you are on wafer thin ice" dad sighed.

"Sorry" I said. And I was I had no idea what leaving school early and missing a months worth of school would mean. "I really mean it, it's just because of everything that has happened" I sighed.

Dad looked at me in the rear-view mirror and gave me a small smile which held reassurance and trust. "I get it I do; I was kicked out of a few schools myself"

"A few, Percy the amount of schools you went to could be a map of the schools in New York" mom said, laughing.

"Okay I went to a lot of schools, but it's not the point. Charlie, if you get kicked out of this one there will be other ones for you to go to" he shrugged.

When we were in the hospital waiting room. Mom and Angela chatted about the babies and clothes and other child related things. Dad and Colin talked about how powerful the children will be and what powers they would have. I leaned over and whispered to Matt, "Is it just me are they all _obsessed_ with these children?"

"I never noticed it before but now that you mention it. Yes it's really creepy, in the car mom wouldn't shut up about being a grandma"

"I guess they are just really excited about being grandparents, I mean they don't have to go through the hard part"

"How are you handling that so far about that?" Matt asked.

"Well, there is nothing to do about it, I can't practise and get used to the pain" I shrugged.

"Fair enough" he smiled.

When Nurse Jones called us into the small room again. She was surprised to see so many people. "Oh there are a lot of you today" she grinned, as she pulled up more chairs around the bed. When everyone was ready and seated she began the same cold procedure.

"And there is baby one" she said moving the transducer over to the left, "And baby two" she moved, the transducer over to the right. "They look really healthy and the heartbeats sound perfect" she then stopped to look at the screen, "There is a bruise right here" she said, pointing at the screen. She looked at me and said, "What happened?"

I looked over at Matt and he said, "Eh a fight"

"A fight? Charlie were you fighting?" mom asked, sounding shocked.

"No I wasn't -" trying to explain but Matt swooped in and explained.

"No Charlie wasn't fighting, I was fighting and she got in the middle of it" he said ,explaining it quietly.

"If I find out you hit my daughter I'll kill you" dad swore.

I sat up and spun round, "Dad Matt didn't hit me. Some dick from the Ares cabin was in a fight with Matt ,and he went to hit Matt but I got in the way of the swing and he hit me, and then Matt punched the other guy for it" I said, clearing everything up. "And yes I know stop swearing" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Did he have a black eye?" Colin asked being part of the conversation.

"Yeah why?" Matt asked.

"That's my boy" and, then put his hand up for a high-five and Matt slapped his fathers outstretched palm, making Angela roll her eyes.

The nurse watched in amazement as if we were entertainment. And then I wondered if she thought anything about the fact I mentioned Ares. I turned back round on the bed and lay back down. "Would you be able to tell me the sex of the babies?" I asked the nurse.

"Yes" she moved the transducer over to my left side again. "Baby one is a boy" she said, and then moving the transducer over to the right, "Baby two is a girl" I could feel a hand touching my hand and turned round to see Matt smiling at me.

Before we left the doctor gave us a few copies of a scan of my daughter and son. My parents and Matt's parents dropped us off at camp and we took our time walking up the hill to get to camp. "Okay so what names are we picking for our children" I asked, looking at the scan of my son and then swapping pictures to look at my daughter.

"I don't mind I like all of the names" Matt shrugged, looking at his son.

"We need to choose. They cant be baby 1 and baby 2 there whole life, eventually they wont be babies. Lets choose Ethan cause you picked that name" I smiled at him.

"Yeah, well what about the girl's name?" he asked.

"Well we should just decide between the three we have the now and that can be her name" I suggested, "Can you believe that in four months they will be here"

"I know and we are so unprepared" Matt said.

"True. We are unprepared but I bet our parents are over prepared"

"I bet there is a mountain of baby clothes in my house" Matt said, smirking.

"Same. My mom was painting our spare room so that should be finished and all the furniture should be there as well"

We made it down the hill and then went and got ready for lunch and decided to meet up and talk some more after it.

After lunch we met up at the boating lake. I was standing on the little pier - looking out at the sea, which could be seen from the lake - when I heard walking on the wooden boards behind me, I turned around and Matt was walking towards me. "Hey" he said, when he got closer. "What do you want to talk about?"

I took a deep breath and looked him full in the face - no expression on my own face. "Okay" I started, "I don't want to see my children growing up without a stable family, and I don't want to have to share you with other girls. It's selfish for me to say but I want you, no I _need _you. I can't do this on my own" I said tears stinging in my eyes.

"Shh" Matt, cooed rubbing his hands up and down my arms; which were crossed against my chest. "Why the hell would I do that?" he asked, hurt and confusion swimming in his eyes.

I gave a soft shrug, "Four years down the line you hate me and find a younger prettier me"

I smiled, "Again, why the hell would I do that?"

"You'll get bored of the constant arguments and fights and leave us" I said, crying again.

"Are you psychic? Cause you're really bad at it. I'm not going to leave you or our children" he said pausing. "I think I love you too much to do that" he said. His heart was beating about a million beats a minute. Either he was scared to say what he just said and totally regretted it, or he was excited and relieved to get what he said out in the open.

I pulled away and looked at him. I was completely overwhelmed and confused because of what I had just heard, "What?"

"I said I think I love you too much" he said quietly.

I could feel a smile spread over my face and heard myself say, "I think I love you too"

"That's good, because it's a really scary thing to say" he said, smiling back.

"It's fine it'll become easier the more time you say it to me" I said, hugging him.

**A/N how was chapter 11? But thanks again to everyone for reviewing and liking and taking the time and effort to review my story the next chapter should be up soon. Please review. **


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N I just want to say thank you to everyone. For reading, for reviewing for liking. I am very happy when I find out I have a review or an author alert and I get really happy when I find out people are actually reading and even liking it. :') I'm forever grateful. Thank you. **_

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing **_

_Title - Baby Blues _

_Summery - Percy and Annabeth thought they had raised their daughter Charlie right, teaching her about the gods and camp. But when Charlie gets pregnant they feel like bad parents and also betrayed, also the gods are __always__ watching. _

Chapter 13

2 months later

There had been no more trouble since when the monsters managed to get into camp. There was still half-bloods station at all over the camp. No one was allowed in or out of camp unless they got permission off of Chiron, the camp was on total lock down. Just to be on the safe side.

I was now eight months pregnant and I had to pack so I could go home and have my children. I was in my cabin putting everything into my bag. There was a soft knock on the door and Chiron came in. "I see your getting ready to go" he said.

I nodded and zipped the bag up, "Yeah, Matt is leaving as well"

"Charlie, a few years ago there was prophesy, and I would hate to think that's what's happening. But I know that that attack two months ago was not meant to happen" he said.

"What's going to happen?" I asked, even though the answer was written all over his face.

"A war and I have a feeling it'll be more dangerous and bigger than the last one"

"What can we do to stop it?" I asked.

"Nothing, we just have to wait and see what shall happen" he sighed, "I shall go so you can get ready to leave" he said, departing.

I sighed and dragged the bag off of my bed and went to go get Matt so we could go home. Going home was the easy part but saying goodbye and having to go was the difficult part. After the many rounds of hugs and kisses and the lots of goodbyes and good lucks. I made my way down the hill with Matt close by.

"Okay there is only a month left until the babies will be born and we need to make sure we have everything" I said, opening the car door. "Hey mom, hey dad"

"Don't we have everything?" Matt asked, sliding in next to me in the back of the car.

"I'm not sure I made a list before we came to camp so I'll need to have a look and double check" I said, clicking my seatbelt into place.

Apart from the chattering there was still a mixture of fear and suspicion in the air. No body mentioned anything but it hung there like a second skin.

We dropped Matt off at his parent's house and went home. When mom opened the front door she said, "Wait Charlie we need to show you something" she quickly closed the door and took me up the stairs and along the hall to what used to be the guest bedroom - which was now the babies' room.

She told me to close my eyes and swung the door open. When I walked into the room blindfolded I was hit by the smell of fresh paint, new clothes and baby powder.

I opened my eyes; the room was new light and airy. The walls were the purple colour with a border of little pictures of water creatures and owls in the purple colour. On one of the large blank walls; there was a large pin board to put up photos. There were two white cribs in the back of the room sitting side by side. On one of the cots there was a pink cot protector and on the other a blue one, along with matching pink and blue mattresses and little blankets.

By the large window there was a white blind and blue and pink cloth wrapped around the curtain pole and left to dangle at each end of the window. In front of that sat a big wooden rocking chair sitting on a soft rug.

Against the front wall there was a changing station and shelves with little baby clothes.

I looked at my mom, "Mom, it's beautiful. Did you do this yourself?" I asked, taking another look round the finished room.

"No, Angela helped me do it" she said.

"Seriously, 'because I didn't think she would be into painting and what not" I said laughing.

"She helped for a lot of the work. Her and Colin are coming over later to show Matt the room" she said, smiling. "So go get ready they should be here soon, I think she said something about going for dinner so dress fancy" she added leaving the room.

I took another look at the room amazed it looked so different and then left to go get ready for our meal.

I went into my room and took my keys and phone out of my pockets and threw them on the bed. I went to go have a look in the wardrobe to see what I could squeeze into. My phone started to ring as I was scanning my wardrobe.

I stopped looking and went to answer my phone, "Hey" Ash, said as I answered.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Great, and I got my car back " she said, screaming the last part.

"Yay. So how did you convince your parents to give you it" I said smiling.

"I didn't mom just came into my room and gave me my keys" she said shocked, "And then we had a heart-to-heart and we've never had those sort of things. Ever" .

"Whoa, what did you promise to do?" I asked, knowing there would be a catch.

"Behave myself and all that crap" she said, I could actually here the shrug in her tone of voice.

I rolled my eyes _typical Ashley, _"Okay so, I need to get ready Matt's parents are taking me and my parents out to dinner tonight so I need to get glammed up" I said.

"Oh okay, I'll let you go so you can look pretty" she said, hanging up.

Dinner went fine. No one was hurt, monsters didn't attack, and a war wasn't breaking out. Everything went great. Angela and Colin took us to a quiet yet elegant restaurant just outside the busy city. We spent the night talking and eating really nice food. The outside world felt like a million miles away when I was sitting and just generally having a wonderful time.

The following month

I had been dreading this day for a month now. It was the day I was due to go into labour, I had completely forgot about it until I woke up that morning to cross off the date on my calendar.

I crawled out of bed and crossed the room to the calendar which was pinned to my wall. The green sharpie was clipped onto the top of the month. I pulled the pen out of the lid and drew a line through the sixteenth. It hadn't dawned on me until I noticed I had drew a line through the box; in large block red capitals said the words **DUE DATE. **

I stared at the words for a minute as if they were mocking my intelligence. As if I was stupid. I sat down at the desk thinking for a minute and backtracked the months. Shock flashed through my body. Everything was ready I just had to wait for it to happen. I began to pace the floor thinking. There was nothing left to do, everything was sorted; my bag was packed, the names were picked, the room was decorated, everything was bought. All that was left was the hard part, the actual childbirth.

_Okay Charlie, you can do this. You have fought monsters. You can do this _I chanted motivating myself.

I looked at the calendar one last time and went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. It was a Wednesday morning so both of my parents were at work. I made myself a bowl of cornflakes and sat down at the small table. Replaying everything I had to do today over and over in my head.

Later in the afternoon Matt came over and we ended up just sitting in the living room watching T.V. Every few minutes he would glance over and look at me as if I was going to break. I cornered him, "Will you quit gawking at me I feel like I'm naked"

He put up his hands in defence, "Whoa sorry. Can you actually believe that in a few hours we're going to be parents?"

"Honestly no, I wish it would hurry up, I want to hold them" I said smiling.

Later that same night

"Charlie just sit down, you're supposed to go into labour today. Just relax" Matt stressed for like the fiftieth time that night. We'd been in my room most of the afternoon winding each other up, and then suddenly panic settled in.

"Matt how can I relax? " I said finally sitting on my bed. "I'm supposed to into labour today and I haven't yet"

"Everything will be fine" Matt said reassuring me.

"Maybe we can speed it up_" _I said a wicked smile curving my mouth.

"Your parents are in the house" he said raising an eyebrow.

"They wont know" I said. "It's either this or be annoyed for the next few hours"

"No they'll hear us"

"No they wont…well I guess some wishes to come true. Matt I think my water has just broken" I whispered.

"What?" he asked, and then sprung from the bed, shock and shear terror planted on his face, "What?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling my water's broke" I said, feeling happy buy also being totally engulfed in panic.

"Ah, okay lets get you to the hospital" he said, helping me up.

I stopped him, "Matt is you sure you're okay?" I asked. "Cause we're going to be parents soon" I said.

He stopped and looked at me, "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm happy I guess, just scared" he smiled.

"Its fine scared is good" I smiled back, "All you have to do is get me there and hold my hand. You don't have to go through what I have to"

"I probably couldn't handle the pain anyway" he said, holding open the door and helping me go down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the already made up bag and keys from the hall and left the house, before getting in the car I turned to Matt and said, "My parents don't know yet-"

"I'll go tell them" he said, putting the bag in the back seat of the car and helped me into the back along with it.

"'Kay" I smiled, as he went back into the house.

Matt came back several seconds later panting for breath. "They said they'll meet us there. Phone my parents and tell them what happening and get them to get us at the hospital" Matt said, fastening his seatbelt and handing me his phone.

I held Matt's phone in my hands and dialled his house phone. Colin picked up on the second ring, "Hello?" his deep voice asked.

"Colin, its Charlie. My water broke so get Angela and yourself to the hospital meet and Matt there. I need to go now, bye" I said, quickly and then hung up before he could say anything.

When I handed Matt his phone he rose and eyebrow, "What the hell was that about?" he asked, glancing over at me.

"Contractions" I said, holding my stomach. He didn't answer but just continued to drive.

After many screams of pain and lots of awkward glances from Matt; we finally made it to the hospital. The receptionist that evening was an old grumpy woman, instead of the young chirpy girl.

I went straight through to one of the maternity wards - because Matt had to go answer a phone call from his dad. The room I was in was a private one, the walls were a pale salmon colour, there was a large bed in the middle of the room with sheets and blankets the same colour as the walls. In front of the window sat two chairs and a coffee table. There was also a small toilet.

"Charlie, where's your parents?" Angela asked when she and Colin walked into the room, looking around as if they would just appear; like children playing a game of hide-and-seek.

"There just coming" I said.

"Okay" Angela said, and then dropped herself into one of the chairs next to the window. And Matt sat in the other one, while Colin went to go get coffees.

"What do we do now?" Matt asked, getting comfy in the chair.

"Wait. Labour can be a slow process, when I was in labour with you, it took fifteen hours" Angela said, to Matt and then pulled out a magazine and began to flick through the pages.

My parents came into the ward fifteen minutes later. "Charlie, how are you feeling?" she asked, coming up to the bed and hugging me tightly.

"Fine" I answered when she pulled away and look at me at arms length.

"How you feeling now?" Matt asked, coming to sit on the end of my bed

"Okay, I guess. It's just a long and painful process" I sighed, "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks" Matt smiled. Nurse Jones came in and smiled at me as she checked to see how dilated I was, "I'm going to get a coffee want one?" Matt asked, standing up.

Nurse Jones frowned and said, "She cant have caffeine, she can only have water" she said to Matt, "Charlie your doing fine, your about halfway there" she, smiled and walked back out of the ward.

Several hours later 

It was reaching nearly three in the morning and both mine and Matt's parents were huddled round my bed. I was still in the same bed I have been in all evening - in the most unbearable pain ever. I had to get up a few times and pace the floor because my butt had gone numb from sitting on it all night.

The third time I crawled out of the bed to walk around the room; Matt grabbed my wrists and dragged me back to the bed. "I know your bored and sore but you have to stay in the bed" he lectured, "The Nurse has already complained at you twice already" he said, sitting back down on the chair next to my bed.

I looked round the little room; both of my parents were snoozing in their chairs, Angela was draped over Colin sleeping. I could tell Matt was feeling tired as he laid his head on the side of my bed. "You tired?" I asked, running my fingers through his chocolate hair.

He lifted his head loudly, "Nope, just fine" and put his head back down.

"Yeah because a yawn like that just screams alert and awake" I smiled.

"It does actually" Matt mumbled, into the bed sheets. "You should try and get some sleep it's been a long day so far"

"Yeah I would sleep, but every time I try I keep getting shocked awaked with another contraction" I sighed.

"How long did the nurse say you were?" Matt asked.

"Halfway, so I'm guessing around five-six inches"

"Okay so they should be here soon?"

"Hopefully" I said, crossing my fingers under the bed sheets.

**A/N Another wee chapter. **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N I just want to say thank you to everyone. For reading, for reviewing for liking. I am very happy when I find out I have a review or an author alert and I get really happy when I find out people are actually reading and even liking it. :') I'm forever grateful. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing **

_Title - Baby Blues _

_Summery - Percy and Annabeth thought they had raised their daughter Charlie right, teaching her about the gods and camp. But when Charlie gets pregnant they feel like bad parents and also betrayed, also the gods are __always__ watching. _

Chapter 13

2 months later

There had been no more trouble since when the monsters managed to get into camp. There was still half-bloods station at all over the camp. No one was allowed in or out of camp unless they got permission off of Chiron, the camp was on total lock down. Just to be on the safe side.

I was now eight months pregnant and I had to pack so I could go home and have my children. I was in my cabin putting everything into my bag. There was a soft knock on the door and Chiron came in. "I see your getting ready to go" he said.

I nodded and zipped the bag up, "Yeah, Matt is leaving as well"

"Charlie, a few years ago there was prophesy, and I would hate to think that's what's happening. But I know that that attack two months ago was not meant to happen" he said.

"What's going to happen?" I asked, even though the answer was written all over his face.

"A war and I have a feeling it'll be more dangerous and bigger than the last one"

"What can we do to stop it?" I asked.

"Nothing, we just have to wait and see what shall happen" he sighed, "I shall go so you can get ready to leave" he said, departing.

I sighed and dragged the bag off of my bed and went to go get Matt so we could go home. Going home was the easy part but saying goodbye and having to go was the difficult part. After the many rounds of hugs and kisses and the lots of goodbyes and good lucks. I made my way down the hill with Matt close by.

"Okay there is only a month left until the babies will be born and we need to make sure we have everything" I said, opening the car door. "Hey mom, hey dad"

"Don't we have everything?" Matt asked, sliding in next to me in the back of the car.

"I'm not sure I made a list before we came to camp so I'll need to have a look and double check" I said, clicking my seatbelt into place.

Apart from the chattering there was still a mixture of fear and suspicion in the air. No body mentioned anything but it hung there like a second skin.

We dropped Matt off at his parent's house and went home. When mom opened the front door she said, "Wait Charlie we need to show you something" she quickly closed the door and took me up the stairs and along the hall to what used to be the guest bedroom - which was now the babies' room.

She told me to close my eyes and swung the door open. When I walked into the room blindfolded I was hit by the smell of fresh paint, new clothes and baby powder.

I opened my eyes; the room was new light and airy. The walls were the purple colour with a border of little pictures of water creatures and owls in the purple colour. On one of the large blank walls; there was a large pin board to put up photos. There were two white cribs in the back of the room sitting side by side. On one of the cots there was a pink cot protector and on the other a blue one, along with matching pink and blue mattresses and little blankets.

By the large window there was a white blind and blue and pink cloth wrapped around the curtain pole and left to dangle at each end of the window. In front of that sat a big wooden rocking chair sitting on a soft rug.

Against the front wall there was a changing station and shelves with little baby clothes.

I looked at my mom, "Mom, it's beautiful. Did you do this yourself?" I asked, taking another look round the finished room.

"No, Angela helped me do it" she said.

"Seriously, 'because I didn't think she would be into painting and what not" I said laughing.

"She helped for a lot of the work. Her and Colin are coming over later to show Matt the room" she said, smiling. "So go get ready they should be here soon, I think she said something about going for dinner so dress fancy" she added leaving the room.

I took another look at the room amazed it looked so different and then left to go get ready for our meal.

I went into my room and took my keys and phone out of my pockets and threw them on the bed. I went to go have a look in the wardrobe to see what I could squeeze into. My phone started to ring as I was scanning my wardrobe.

I stopped looking and went to answer my phone, "Hey" Ash, said as I answered.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Great, and I got my car back " she said, screaming the last part.

"Yay. So how did you convince your parents to give you it" I said smiling.

"I didn't mom just came into my room and gave me my keys" she said shocked, "And then we had a heart-to-heart and we've never had those sort of things. Ever" .

"Whoa, what did you promise to do?" I asked, knowing there would be a catch.

"Behave myself and all that crap" she said, I could actually here the shrug in her tone of voice.

I rolled my eyes _typical Ashley, _"Okay so, I need to get ready Matt's parents are taking me and my parents out to dinner tonight so I need to get glammed up" I said.

"Oh okay, I'll let you go so you can look pretty" she said, hanging up.

Dinner went fine. No one was hurt, monsters didn't attack, and a war wasn't breaking out. Everything went great. Angela and Colin took us to a quiet yet elegant restaurant just outside the busy city. We spent the night talking and eating really nice food. The outside world felt like a million miles away when I was sitting and just generally having a wonderful time.

The following month

I had been dreading this day for a month now. It was the day I was due to go into labour, I had completely forgot about it until I woke up that morning to cross off the date on my calendar.

I crawled out of bed and crossed the room to the calendar which was pinned to my wall. The green sharpie was clipped onto the top of the month. I pulled the pen out of the lid and drew a line through the sixteenth. It hadn't dawned on me until I noticed I had drew a line through the box; in large block red capitals said the words **DUE DATE. **

I stared at the words for a minute as if they were mocking my intelligence. As if I was stupid. I sat down at the desk thinking for a minute and backtracked the months. Shock flashed through my body. Everything was ready I just had to wait for it to happen. I began to pace the floor thinking. There was nothing left to do, everything was sorted; my bag was packed, the names were picked, the room was decorated, everything was bought. All that was left was the hard part, the actual childbirth.

_Okay Charlie, you can do this. You have fought monsters. You can do this _I chanted motivating myself.

I looked at the calendar one last time and went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. It was a Wednesday morning so both of my parents were at work. I made myself a bowl of cornflakes and sat down at the small table. Replaying everything I had to do today over and over in my head.

Later in the afternoon Matt came over and we ended up just sitting in the living room watching T.V. Every few minutes he would glance over and look at me as if I was going to break. I cornered him, "Will you quit gawking at me I feel like I'm naked"

He put up his hands in defence, "Whoa sorry. Can you actually believe that in a few hours we're going to be parents?"

"Honestly no, I wish it would hurry up, I want to hold them" I said smiling.

Later that same night

"Charlie just sit down, you're supposed to go into labour today. Just relax" Matt stressed for like the fiftieth time that night. We'd been in my room most of the afternoon winding each other up, and then suddenly panic settled in.

"Matt how can I relax? " I said finally sitting on my bed. "I'm supposed to into labour today and I haven't yet"

"Everything will be fine" Matt said reassuring me.

"Maybe we can speed it up_" _I said a wicked smile curving my mouth.

"Your parents are in the house" he said raising an eyebrow.

"They wont know" I said. "It's either this or be annoyed for the next few hours"

"No they'll hear us"

"No they wont…well I guess some wishes to come true. Matt I think my water has just broken" I whispered.

"What?" he asked, and then sprung from the bed, shock and shear terror planted on his face, "What?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling my water's broke" I said, feeling happy but also being totally engulfed in panic.

"Ah, okay lets get you to the hospital" he said, helping me up.

I stopped him, "Matt are you sure you're okay?" I asked. "Cause we're going to be parents soon" I said.

He stopped and looked at me, "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm happy I guess, just scared" he smiled.

"Its fine scared is good" I smiled back, "All you have to do is get me there and hold my hand. You don't have to go through what I have to"

"I probably couldn't handle the pain anyway" he said, holding open the door and helping me go down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the already made up bag and keys from the hall and left the house, before getting in the car I turned to Matt and said, "My parents don't know yet-"

"I'll go tell them" he said, putting the bag in the back seat of the car and helped me into the back along with it.

"'Kay" I smiled, as he went back into the house.

Matt came back several seconds later panting for breath. "They said they'll meet us there. Phone my parents and tell them what's happening and get them to get us at the hospital" Matt said, fastening his seatbelt and handing me his phone.

I held Matt's phone in my hands and dialled his house phone. Colin picked up on the second ring, "Hello?" his deep voice asked.

"Colin, its Charlie. My water broke so get Angela and yourself to the hospital and meet and Matt there. I need to go now, bye" I said, quickly and then hung up before he could say anything.

When I handed Matt his phone he rose and eyebrow, "What the hell was that about?" he asked, glancing over at me.

"Well labour hurts Matt and so does the fricken contractions" I snapped, holding my stomach and gritting my teeth. He didn't answer but just continued to drive.

After many screams of pain and lots of awkward glances from Matt; we finally made it to the hospital. The receptionist that evening was an old grumpy woman, instead of the young chirpy girl.

I went straight through to one of the maternity wards - because Matt had to go answer a phone call from his dad. The room I was in was a private one, the walls were a pale salmon colour, there was a large bed in the middle of the room with sheets and blankets the same colour as the walls. In front of the window sat two chairs and a coffee table. There was also a small toilet with a sink.

"Charlie, where's your parents?" Angela asked, when she and Colin walked into the room, looking around as if they would just appear; like children playing a game of hide-and-seek.

"There just coming" I said.

"Okay" Angela said, and then dropped herself into one of the chairs next to the window. And Matt sat in the other one, while Colin went to go get coffees for everyone.

"What do we do now?" Matt asked, getting comfy in the chair.

"Wait. Labour can be a slow process, when I was in labour with you it took fifteen hours" Angela said, to Matt and then pulled out a magazine and began to flick through the pages.

My parents came into the ward fifteen minutes later. "Charlie, how are you feeling?" my mom asked, coming up to the bed and hugging me tightly.

"Fine" I answered when she pulled away she looked at me at arms length and gave me one of her many mom looks.

"How you feeling now?" Matt asked, coming to sit on the end of my bed

"Okay, I guess. It's just a long and painful process" I sighed, "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks" Matt smiled. Nurse Jones came in and smiled at everyone in the room. She then came over to the bed pulled the curtain around the bed closed and checked to see how dilated I was, "I'm going to get a coffee want one?" Matt asked, standing up.

Nurse Jones frowned and said, "She cant have caffeine, she can only have water" she said to Matt, "Charlie your doing fine but it's going to be a while" she, smiled pulled back the curtain, said goodbye to everyone and then left.

Several hours later 

It was reaching nearly three in the morning and both mine and Matt's parents were huddled round my bed. I was still in the same bed I have been in all evening - in the most unbearable pain ever. I had to get up a few times and pace the floor because my butt had gone numb from sitting on it all night.

The third time I crawled out of the bed to walk around the room; Matt grabbed my wrists and dragged me back to the bed. "I know your bored and sore but you have to stay in the bed" he lectured, "The Nurse has already complained at you twice already" he said, sitting back down on the chair next to my bed.

I looked round the little room; both of my parents were snoozing in their chairs, Angela was draped over Colin sleeping. I could tell Matt was feeling the exact same. I felt bad that he was also being kept awake. I crawled back under the covers and pulled Matt under with me as well. He put my head on his shoulder and stroked my hair. "You tired?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his strong chest.

He yawned loudly, "Nope, just fine"

"Yeah because a yawn like that just screams alert and awake" I smiled.

"It does actually" Matt mumbled, into my hair as he kissed my head. "You should try and get some sleep it's been a long day"

"Yeah I would sleep, but every time I try I keep trying I get shocked awaked with another contraction" I sighed.

"How long did the nurse say you were?" Matt asked.

"Halfway, so I'm guessing around five-six inches"

"Okay so they should be here soon?"

"Hopefully" I said, crossing my fingers under the bed sheets.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N thank you for reading the previous chapter, and thanks for reviewing as well. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing **

_Title - Baby Blues _

_Summery - Percy and Annabeth thought they had raised their daughter Charlie right, teaching her about the gods and camp. But when Charlie gets pregnant they feel like bad parents and also betrayed, also the gods are __always__ watching. _

Chapter 14

Child birth was a process I was not fond of, and I wasn't the only one who screamed and shouted through it, Matt also made a song and dance of it, mostly because I was gripping his hand too tight. After ten hours in labour I was fully dilated and was able to have my children. My parents were woken up along with Matt's parents and together the nine of us including my Nurse went along to the delivery room.

My parents and Matt's parents had to sit outside the delivery room while I went inside with Matt and the Nurse. Inside the room there was another Nurse; a male one, with light blonde hair, and soft brown eyes. The smile was on his kind face when I walked into the room. The other Nurse was an assistant Nurse who was setting up a trolley with shiny tools.

"Hello Charlie, I'm Nurse Smith and I'll be helping Nurse Jones deliver your children" he said looking, at the card folder Nurse Jones handed him, "Can you please sit down. Are you still in pain?" he asked.

I nodded weakly and closed my eyes as I lay my head back on the overstuffed pillows, "Give me every drug you can offer me" I panted in pain.

"Charlie, I can't give you anything apart from gas and air" Nurse Smith, said wheeling his stool over to the bed.

"Okay that'll do" I whispered, as I reached out for Matt's hand who squeezed my fingers.

"Ready?" Nurse Jones asked, pulling a stool over beside the other Nurse.

"Yes" I squeaked, and then I turned to Matt and whispered, "I'm so scared. I wasn't until now, it didn't feel real until now"

"Shh, Charlie these are professionals they know what their doing" he said calming me down, smoothing my hair back from my face.

"Okay Charlie, it looks like the first baby is about to make an appearance" Nurse Smith said. I nodded and he continued, "On the count of five I want you to push as hard as you can"

And I did. And halfway through I broke down in tears - because of the pain "I can't do it" I panted, through sobs.

"Yes you can" he said. I just shook my head and tried again. "Okay that's good, the head's almost out" the Nurse, added looking at both Matt and I.

"Charlie you're doing it, a little more, c'mon" Matt whispered to me, and then added a lot louder, "Don't break my hand please"

"Charlie that's the shoulders out, one more big push and you might be there" Nurse Jones said, smiling up at me.

I gave one more push and I heard a little gasp of intake of air and then I heard a tiny cry. A baby cry. "Well done Charlie that's baby one out, it's a boy" Nurse Smith said, handing my baby over to the assistant nurse; who weighed him, cleaned him up and wrapped him in a blanket, while the other Nurse's were in the process of delivering child two.

Our daughter was quicker being born; she was out in less than ten minutes flat. When she came out she was handed to the Nurse, who weighed and cleaned her like her brother.

She then handed me my daughter and Matt his son. "Have you got names for them so I can write it on their tags?" she asked, pulling out two tiny hospital tags.

I smiled at Matt and said, "I want their last name to be Spence"

Matt looked at me shocked and said happily, "Seriously, you want their last name to be Spence"

"Yeah" I smiled, and then turned my attention back to the Nurse, "The boy is going to be called Ethan and the girl is going to be called Ariana"

"Okay, I'll just take them to the nursery" she said, attaching the tags to the babies' tiny pink ankles.

"Wait, can their grandparents not see them first?" I asked, protectively wrapping my arms round Ariana.

"Fine" she sighed, and left the room followed by Nurse Jones and Nurse Smith. "Charlie, Matt you are going to make great parents, I can tell" Nurse Jones said giving us a wide grin.

"Thanks" I said, returning the smile.

Our parents came in a few seconds later and immediately started to coo over the babies. My mom came over and took Ariana out of my arms and showed her to my dad, while Angela took Ethan out of Matt's arms and took him over to Colin. I was so exhausted I wished I could sleep right there. When my parents were busy fussing over the babies, Matt came over to the bed and flopped down beside me.

"You glad it's over?" he asked, taking his hand in mine.

"Hell yes. It was so painful" I said, "I just cant believe we done it though" I smiled weakly.

Matt smiled and pulled me close to him, he rested his head on mine and whispered so only I could here him, "I'm so proud of you. And I love you so much. But you didn't nearly break my fingers"

"Your such a baby"

After everyone had a shot of holding the babies Nurse Jones came along to the my room and took Ethan and Ariana away to the Nursery.

Everyone was huddled round my bedside yet again, when the door opened and Nurse Jones stuck her head round the door. "Charlie, you have a visitor" and walked back out of the room when I nodded and Chiron came in.

Our parents stood up when Chiron walked into the room, "Chiron how are you?" My dad asked, crossing the room to stand across from the old centaur - who was currently in wheelchair mode.

He said, "I'm doing fine thanks you. But I would like to speak to Charlie and Matt" he said, looking at our parents - who nodded and left the room.

"I would just like to congratulate you" he smiled, and wheeled his wheelchair over to the bed. "How are you feeling child?"

"Sleepy but I'm okay thanks" I mumbled eyes half closed.

I heard the smile in Chiron's voice when he said, "I shall let you rest but I just thought you should have this"

I weakly nodded and put my head on the soft pillows, I heard the door closing and looked up to see Chiron gone and my parents back in their seats, the way it had been before.

**A/N Okay that is the end to Baby Blues, please tell me what you think of the ending, Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	16. UPDATE

**A/N This is a quick wee update - I've redone all of my chapters and have changed the lay out of the story and there isn't a sequel. So that's about it. And thanks for all of the comments, favourites and subscriptions. **


	17. UPDATE 2

**A/N Okay here's a short message, I've decided to make 'Baby Blues' a three part adventure. 'Baby Blues' will be kept the way it is and wont be getting changed, the same goes for 'Worth fighting for' (The sequel to 'Baby Blues' - which will in fact become the third instalment) Which means you might ask is that I'm going to add a third story into the mix. 'Blissfully Unaware' will become the sequel. The idea just popped into my head recently, 'Worth Fighting For' didn't seem very explained so hopefully it will, once I add story 2. **

'**Baby Blues' - is story number 1. **

'**Blissfully Unaware' - is story number 2. **

'**Worth Fighting for' - is story number 3. **


End file.
